


Waking Up In Vegas

by GloryandGore



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloryandGore/pseuds/GloryandGore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in Vegas never brings anything promising, but there's always a first time for everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mixing alcohol with people you hate is never a good idea.

Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath had to learn this the hard way.

**

The relationship of Alex and Tobin consisted of mostly a one sided dislike that neither woman could find the root of.  From the moment Tobin walked into the zoo, Alex could do nothing but loathe the other woman’s presence; which was odd considering that she usually got along with everyone.  But there was something about the unhindered and unbothered spirit that made Alex uneasy.

 _“No one could be that relaxed without it being a façade.”_ Alex mused one day.

_” Tobin had to be hiding something for sure, she’s probably a serial killer or something.”_

Obviously, Alex’s thoughts had no credibility, but someone as strong willed and stubborn as her had a hard time grasping that some people were just naturally calm and kind hearted.

_“I bet she spray tans, no way you can have a tan like that in winter.”_

Tobin’s apparent fakeness agitated her to no end and Alex’s obvious dislike for Tobin frustrated Tobin as well. 

Tobin had even taken the opportunity to ask Alex’s close friends at work what she had done wrong, but none of them could pinpoint the heart of Alex’s dislike for Tobin.  She never approached Alex though, partially because she was a bit scared of the woman’s icy glare and also because she tried to live her life drama free.  Whatever her issue was, it would come to light in due time

**

Alex’s issue didn’t in come to light, but they sure built a relationship at a bar in Vegas.

Their whole division had packed up and flew out to Vegas for the weekend to celebrate their division leader’s birthday, everyone was excited to let loose and forget about the animals for a few days.

They had been taking shots all night and there was not a sober soul to be found.  Somewhere in the swarm of drunkards, Alex managed to knock heads with Tobin at the bar.

They actually managed to hold a conversation, courtesy of the alcohol of course.

“Heyy Tobinn.” Alex smiled

“Woah, you’re talking to me?”

“Yess, but only because I can’t find anyone else and I’m lonely.”

“You know, Alss.” Tobin struggled as the alchol was dictate how she spoke.

“Lonely people usually get married, maybewecangetmarried.” Tobin hiccupped and Alex began to giggle, and then Tobin started to giggle too, and soon they were laughing wholeheartedly, clutching their stomachs.

“This is Vegas, there’s a chapel right down the streeeet.” Alex said swaying a little.

“You have to propose first, I’m a classsssy lady.” Tobin said holding out her left hand.  With some difficulty Alex managed to get herself on one knee directly in front of Tobin who was sitting on a stool.

“Tobinnnn, you know, I hate you, but ur so so right, I’m lonely, and lonely people get married so, will you marry me?” Alex asked, and Tobin immediately said yes, earning a few hollers from several onlookers in the bar.  After a complimentary shot from the bartender, the newly engaged pair walked hand in hand out of the bar to the chapel.

**

When they arrived, Tobin became aware of just how serious the situation was and had to fill Alex in on their horrible mistake.

“Alexxxx, we’re about to get married and we don’t have any ringssss.” Tobin said with a pout.

“It’s okay, I’m sure they’ll have a jewelry store in there, if they don’t maybe we can get tattoo rings.” Alex said comforting her soon to be wife with a kiss on the cheek.

Sadly, there was no jewelry store at the Chapel and after their brief wedding, and _the kiss of both their short lives frankly_ they made their way to a conveniently place tattoo parlor where they got matching wedding bands tattooed onto their left index fingers.

Alcohol provided a much needed ease in the tension created in their relationship, while on may argue that it provided too much of an ease, considering they got married, both women were elated, possibly because of the alcohol that they had apparently smoothed out their problems and were now going to spend the rest of their lives together.  Okay, that was definitely the alcohol talking.

Wasted or not, Alex would never forget the way Tobin’s eyes lit up, and how her cheeks bunched to form the perfect smile when she said I do.

 _“Maybe she really isn’t that bad.”_ Alex could feel her feelings of dislike for the woman starting to let up in that moment, although they were probably going to blow right back up when they were sober enough to realize the consequences of their actions.

**

Hand in hand, the pair sauntered back to Tobin’s hotel room, holding their marriage certificate proudly.  They even managed to pass by their division boss and Alex’s best friend, Kelley.

“Heyy, Alex, and is that .. Tobin !!” Kelley said slightly surprised.

“Yeahh, we’re married now.” Alex declared, proudly flashing the tattoo around her finger.

“Yeahh sure.” Kelley snorted.

“There’s no way you two –“ Kelley started and then stopped when she saw the marriage certificate.

“Oh shit –“ Kelley was suddenly lost for words; now was obviously not the time to deal with this as both women appeared to be heavily intoxicated.  Ignoring the problem completely, Kelley congratulated the two and went on her way to her room.

Eventually, the newlyweds stumbled into Tobin’s hotel room.  Tobin, in true wife fashion offered Alex some clothes to change in claiming, “Whatever is mine, is yours now babe.”

After getting settled the pair fell asleep quickly, leaving out all of the usual post wedding rituals.

“I could really get used to this.” Alex murmured as she snuggled closer into her little spoon who was already drifting into dreamland.

**

Waking up the next morning, Tobin was oddly enough at peace.  For the first few seconds that is.

After about thirty seconds, she realized that she had a biting headache.  She was about to get out of bed to find her phone when she realized, there was a strong pair of arms wrapped around her, the raspy voice pleading for “5 more minutes.”

Although she wasn’t well acquainted with that voice, she knew it anywhere.

“Alex?” Tobin asked out loud.

Alex’s eyes shot open and she immediately sprang out of the bed.  _Bad decision._ As she too would be nursing a terrible hangover that day.  She paused for a few moments, allowing the blood to rush from her head to the rest of her body.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Alex asked with her eyes closed, facing Tobin who stood on the opposite side of the bed.

“What the hell are YOU doing here, this is my hotel room.” Tobin replied in a shout whisper;  The volume was getting a bit too loud for two people who were both hungover.

Alex was about to reply when something on the floor caught her attention.

_Marriage certificate? Why is my name on this? Next to .. Tobin’s._

_Oh fuck._

Alex’s phone buzzed, effectively taking her attention from the certificate and confirming her suspicions.

**From Kelley: Enjoyed the honeymoon? ;)**


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months isn't that long ...

Tobin and Alex’s situation was quite comical, looking past the serious implications of marriage.  So it was no surprise really, when Tobin unashamedly busted out in laughter, right in front of a peeved and slightly horrified Alex.

“Do you think this is funny? Does this …” Alex paused, waving the marriage certificate in front of Tobin’s face, “look like a joke to you?” Alex says raising her voice.

“You’re cute when you yell.” Tobin says, leaving Alex lost for words.  In all honesty, she should be taking this a bit more seriously, but getting to annoy Alex really is more fun that it should be.  There was something oddly enchanting about the way her blue eyes lit up when she was enraged.  Tobin wanted to learn more.

Alex’s face turned red and Tobin could practically see the steam radiating from the other woman’s ears, she was going to explode at any minute.

“What is that on your finger?” Tobin questioned, trying to distract Alex from her eventual eruption.

“I don’t know.” Alex said eyeing the apparently tattooed on band.

“It looks like a –“

“Let me see your finger.”

“Fuck.”

“What happened last night?” Tobin groaned, taking a seat Indian style in the bed so that she was facing Alex.

“Well for starters, we got fucking married.”

“We can always get an annulment.”

“Trust me, I’m way ahead of you, no way I’m gonna be married to that.” Alex said motioning in Tobin’s direction.

“What do you have against me huh? You’ve hated me since I walked into the zoo.” Tobin asked.

Alex was about to respond when a knock on the door disrupted their conversation.

It was Kelley.

“Hey newlyweds, I had to come to make sure you two weren’t murdering each other yet.” Kelley joked, eating a banana.

“You guys even look like a married couple now.”

Which was true by observation.  Alex was wearing Tobin’s clothes and had bed hair from the night before, which gave the illusion of both being comfortable with each other and all of their many faces.

“What do you want Kel?” Alex asked, suddenly feeling very stressed.  She sat next to Tobin to face Kelley who was standing at the foot of the bed.

“Well .. I was doing some thinking, about you two.  I saw you last night, drunken, newly wed and happy off your rockers and I thought _wouldn’t it be nice to see this everyday._ You two _could_ make a great pair you know, I think you just have to give it a chance.”

Alex snorted.  There was no possible way Kelley would convince her that starting a relationship with Tobin was a good idea, she was Tobin for crying out loud.  Always calm, and unbothered, a relationship with her would send Alex crazy, heck, they weren’t even in a relationship and Tobin had already caused Alex a bunch of un wanted stress.

She looked at Tobin then, curious as to what her mind was considering at the ridiculousness of Kelley’s suggestions.  She appeared to be actually calculating and digesting what Kelley at said.

“You can’t be seriously considering what she’s saying.” Alex said voicing her thoughts.

“Alex, I have absolutely no qualm with you.  Maybe a friendship would be nice.” Tobin said.

 _“Bullshit.”_ Alex rolled her eyes and turned to face Kelley again.

“Okay, since I’m your boss. I’m gonna give you an offer you can’t refuse. If you two can hash it out for 3 months, I’ll give both of you a promotion. I’d have some rules though, you know, to keep it interesting.  You’d both have to live together for the three months, you have to do actual couple things, sleeping in the same bed, long romantic dates on the beach, long romantic fu-“

“OKAY! We get it” Alex interrupted, her friend had a habit for being inappropriate

“And, whatever else I come up with.” Kelley finished, scanning her friend’s faces for any signs of distaste.

“I’m in.” Tobin said almost instantly.  She would do it for free, Alex was beautiful, smart _and_ she hated Tobin, this gave Tobin a chance repair the seemingly broken relationship that Tobin didn’t even know existed.

“Okay …” Alex said after a solid few minutes of thinking, “3 months, nothing more.”

Three months with Tobin Heath couldn’t be all that bad. “ _You can’t fall in love with someone in three months, I’ll be fine.”_

“Why do you want us together so bad?” Alex asked curiously.

“Because, you two are the perfect ones to be in charge of the zoo’s next big project and it can’t happen if you two hate each other.”

**

 _It’s for your job._ Alex reminded herself as she stood in front of Tobin’s house, suitcases in hand.

The thought of spending three months with someone who she absolutely loathed (while sober at least) was far from thrilling; the thought of getting a promotion however thoroughly excited Alex, enough apparently to persuade her to spend more than a few seconds with someone who she didn’t really get along with.

She probably wouldn’t even have to see Tobin, maybe just in the mornings and nights, she would make it an objective of hers to make herself scarce around the dwelling whenever she knew Tobin was there.

Shaking herself out of her musings, she knocked on Tobin’s door.

Tobin opened the door after a few seconds, looking slightly disheveled, it was how she always looked though Alex noted.

It was _~~almos~~ t _endearing, but Alex’s strong willed mind wouldn’t let those thoughts prove to be true as she still had a strong seethed dislike for the ~~adorable~~ woman standing in front of her.

“Hey Alex, you’re early, I was just uh … trying to clean up.” Tobin said, offering a half smile.

“Let me help you with those.”

_Let the games begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought I had posted this chapter a while ago, i was wrong lol, sorry guys :(
> 
> Let me know what you think. You guys really make my day <3


	3. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin welcomes a new member to the household

Alex slowly walked into the house where she would be spending her next three months, it was a nice sized house, especially for someone who worked at a zoo.  Tobin noticed Alex’s confused visage and spoke up.

“It was a gift from my grandma to my parents.” Tobin started, padding her way across the marble tiled foyer.  Alex followed in silent expectation, waiting on Tobin to continue her story.

“My parents decided to move and all of my other siblings are married and what’s not, and they couldn’t part with such a meaningful place, so here I am, a guardian of the gate I guess.” Tobin finished leading Alex up a flight of stairs to where she assumed would be her room.

“So um, there’s three bedrooms.” Tobin started, walking down a wide corridor which was filled with natural light coming in from the windows which allowed persons inside to look upon the beautiful yard surrounding the house.

“But, one is filled with some of my parents’ things, and the other is sort of like my storage room, and it doesn’t have a bed.” Tobin said, uncomfortably staring at Alex.  Alex put two and two together quickly and blushed at the thought of the inevitable.

“So we have to share a bed?” Alex got to the point quickly.

“Either that or either you or I can sleep on the couch in the living room, it’s not that comfortable of a couch though, I’m warning you.”

Alex did her best to hide her irritation, to no avail though, and Tobin quickly changed the subject.

“I made us dinner.”

**

Despite Tobin being possibly the most annoying being on the planet to Alex, she was one hell of a cook, making the possibly the best pasta Alex had ever tasted.  They didn’t talk much over dinner, awkwardly sitting across from each other at the dinner table, sneaking uncertain glances at each other every now and then, busying themselves instead with stuffing their faces.

“So, are you okay?” Tobin asked shyly, playing idly with her pasta.

“What kind of question is that?”

“Are you okay? Is like everything okay ... here, do you have a problem with anything? Besides me of course.” Tobin deadpanned, and Alex _almost_ felt a twinge of guilt hit her.

“Um well, I’m here with someone who I honestly don’t like, in her house, being forced to live with her for three months” Alex started but was interrupted by Tobin.

“First of all how can you not like me if you don’t even know me and second of all, no one forced you to come here, you agreed all on you own.”

Alex was lost for words at Tobin’s bluntness, she didn’t know the woman was capable of being in any other state than the laid back one Alex always saw her in.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so …” Tobin didn’t finish her sentence, instead opting to leave the table, taking her plate, and Alex’s empty one with her.

“If you’re still hungry, help yourself to anything in the kitchen, this is your home now too.” Tobin said, not daring to make eye contact with Alex.

**

Tobin disappeared after their heated exchange, to her room Alex presumed, she hadn’t really familiarized herself with the house yet, and Tobin’s room seemed to be the logical answer.  Alex didn’t go looking for Tobin either, figuring it would be better to leave the woman alone.

Replaying their conversation over in her head, Tobin was right, Alex didn’t even know Tobin, which meant that she had no plausible reason to actually hate her, but Alex still wasn’t inclined to go and try be buddy buddy with Tobin, her stubborn nature again wouldn’t allow such a thing.

Switching on the television inside of the living room, Alex pulled out her phone and began to talk to Kelley.

**_Alex: Just had a heated exchange with the wifey, I’m sure she hates me now._ **

**_Kel: Well I’m sure you’d like that, or am I sensing a bit of guilt_ ** **_J_ **

**_Alex: No way, well maybe a bit, but ugh, she’s annoying_ **

**_Kel: Tobin is literally so cool, you just need to get to know her, she’s a total sweetheart_ **

There it was again, the replaying notion of actually getting to know Tobin, they were going to spend three months together, maybe Alex should but her stubbornness on the back burner and actually try to have some sort of friendship with the woman.

**_Alex: Hmmm, I’ll sleep on it._ **

**

Alex woke up a few hours later, thoroughly uncomfortable, Tobin was right, the couch definitely wasn’t the ideal place to sleep.  She was about to get up and check her phone for the time when she realized she was covered in a blanket and someone had put a pillow under her head.

Alex was touched by this gesture, and couldn’t stop the smile that rose from her lips as she wrapped herself tighter into the duvet.  It was into the early hours of the morning and Alex definitely wouldn’t be sleeping on that couch anymore, so before the strong willed side of her brain activated again, Alex made her way up the steps, and found herself at the door of Tobin’s room.

Quietly she opened the door, making her way silently across the cool wood of the floor.  Tobin’s even breathing indicated that she was still sleeping, and Alex could make out some of her features in the dim light that the early hours of the morning brought; Tobin looked at peace, like she always looked, but there was something distinctly beautiful about the way Tobin lightly gripped onto the sheets as her stray hairs rest wildly about her face. 

Alex quietly slid into the bed next to Tobin and before she knew it, she was joining Tobin in the dream realm.

**

The actual morning came soon after and Alex’s eyes fluttered open to find herself under the watchful and amused gaze of Tobin Heath.

“Good Morning.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :OOOOO, thanks for all the love guys, i really appreciate you all <333  
> and tell me what you think :)


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when you run into your arch nemesis so you have to pretend that your wife who isn't really your wife is actually your girlfriend and she plays the part kind of well ...

 

"Good Morning." Alex replied quietly, still under the influence of slumber.

She looked at Tobin sheepishly from over the covers, praying that Tobin wouldn't question Alex's presence in her bed.

"It's not that I don't enjoy surprises, especially when it's waking up next to a beautiful woman, but why are you in my bed?" Tobin questioned.

Alex thought briefly on what her answer should be: she could a) lie and blame sleep walking or b) come clean and give Tobin the satisfaction of knowing she was right.

Swallowing her pride, Alex came clean.

"The couch is really uncomfortable. Thanks for the blanket and the pillow by the way." Alex said meeting Tobin's small smile with a slight smile of her own.

"You are my wife after all, I have to take care of you." Tobin said with a wink.

After what appeared to be a long spell of contemplation, Tobin broke the silence of the morning once again, "Would you like to go out for breakfast?"

**  
Alex agreed, not because she wanted to go out with Tobin, but because she was hungry.

The couple walked silently through the grey winter morning as little flakes of snow began to fall through the air.

"I like the snow." Tobin said absentmindedly, opening her palm so that the flakes fell on her glove.

"I think the snow likes you too, it's all over you." Alex replied with a chuckle.

Tobin smiled at Alex then, feeling the slight change in their relationship; it was a nice one too, Tobin became more confident in the thought that Alex wouldn't explode on her for something as simple as breathing.

Alex smiled back. She really was a sight, Tobin thought to herself. Calling Alex beautiful would be an insult to her, she was so much more than that, which is interesting considering that Tobin hasn't known Alex for very long. But there was something about the physical aspect of Alex, joined with her personality that drove Tobin wild.

"You've been staring quite a while, everything alright there?" Alex asked pulling Tobin out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, it's just ... Your eyes turn grey in the snow."

Alex looked at the ground in an attempt to hide her blush.

**   
"We're here."

Tobin walked ahead of Alex to open the door for her as she beckoned her inside of the warm cafe.

They were well on their way to the counter when a woman called out to Alex.

"Alex Morgan?"

Turning to the source of the voice, Tobin immediately noticed Alex's shift in demeanor as she went to greet the woman.

"Hey Vanessa, long time no see." Alex said offering a fake smile, making no motion to go and give the woman a hug.

"Yeah, it's been like 5 years? We really should do a better job at keeping in touch." The woman said with an equally as fake smile.

"And who is this ?" She said unashamedly raking her eyes up and down Tobin.

"This is Tobin ... My girlfriend." Alex said squinting her eyes daringly at Vanessa.

Tobin stood next to Alex wide eyed. What the fuck.

"Well, this is quite the one you've got here." Vanessa said, not even looking at Alex.

She extended her hand out to Tobin, trying her best to come across as seductive.

"Vanessa, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Vanessa was not very hard to look at, which made it easy for Tobin to return her charming smile.

Tobin took Vanessa's caramel hand in her own, stroking it softly, much to Alex's annoyance.

Vanessa, suddenly finding Alex's presence interesting again turned to her with a wicked smirk.

"You better hold onto that one tight, or she might just slip away." Alex's blood began to boil, she did her best not to show it though as she laced Tobin's fingers with her own, and strategically placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I didn't plan on doing anything less."

Alex said walking away with a confused Tobin in tow.

After getting their food Tobin lead Alex to a table only a few away from where Vanessa was sitting, pretending to be engrossed in some sort thing on her laptop.

"Okay, so what was that about?" Tobin asked referring to their encounter a few moments ago.

"Vanessa was like, the token mean girl in high school, we were best friends though, at least I thought, but after a while she just got competitive and tried to one up me at everything, I take it she still wants to."

"What do you mean?"

"She was obviously flirting with you, even after I said you were my girlfriend. Gosh she's so .." Alex tried to put into words but was interrupted by Tobin.

"She's looking over here. Would you like me to do some girlfriend things to throw her off? I hate seeing you so worked up, it's not a good look on you." Tobin said poking out her tongue.

Alex threw a sugar packet at Tobin, which she narrowly dodged. Tobin fell to the floor dramatically, earning a few judging stares from the other occupants of the restaurant. When she got up, instead of going back to her seat across from Alex in the booth, she sat right next to Alex, closer than Alex would have liked.

"What are you doing?" Alex shout whispered, as Tobin continued closing the space between them.

"Do you trust me?" Tobin asked, looking directly into Alex's eyes, draping her arm over Alex's shoulder in order to pull her closer.

"Yeah."

"Vanessa has been staring holes into us for the past few minutes, I know it bothers you. This'll make her uncomfortable enough to leave us alone."

Alex could only nod as Tobin's proximity was currently affecting all of her cognitive functions. It had been quite some time since she had been this close to anyone, and her pants were doing the thinking for her.

"Close your eyes." Tobin whispered against her lips and Alex was sure if Tobin had asked her to jump off a bridge at that point she would.

Tobin kissed her lightly at first, getting familiarized with her lips after a few light pecks, Tobin moved her hand towards the back of Alex's neck, deepening the kiss.

Tobin tasted like sugar and tea, presumably from the donut she had just eaten and Alex found herself desperately wanting to taste more;

Tobin faltered when Alex's tongue entered her mouth, and Alex smiled, satisfied that she had the upper hand.

They continued this behavior of what some might deem as an inappropriate public display of affection for a few good seconds until, the door chimed, effectively breaking the little world both women had found themselves in.

They both stared dazed at each other for a few minutes, completely forgetting anything about Vanessa or breakfast.

Despite the cold, both women's faces were flushed bright red as they failed terribly to avoid each other's gazes.

They both knew that at some point the kiss had diverted from being about making Vanessa uncomfortable to feeding the lustful portions of their minds.

"Uhh ..."

"We should go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0, let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

It had been quite some time since Tobin had kissed anyone like that. Actually, it had been quite some time since Tobin had kissed anyone.

She preferred to be alone within the safety of her home; loneliness was her best friend, the one thing who would never leave her. Loneliness would definitely never leave Tobin on one knee holding a velvet box in the middle of a park which she can't even bare to look at now. 

Okay, so maybe Tobin had trust issues, but she had a good reason to have those, people were shit. 

Her kiss with Alex had triggered something deep within her, which was probably just two years of built up sexual tension, Tobin reasoned. Pornhub could only go so far ...

Tobin wasn't quite sure she was ready to let anyone in after what had happened all those years ago. Sure she had friends, but that was about the extent of her extra familiar relationships, friends. 

Or perhaps, she was over analyzing this whole thing, seeing as if she hadn't done things like kissing and living with someone in a while. 

Sighing to herself, Tobin got up from her stone seat positioned in her garden and walked back inside towards the warmth of her home. 

**

She found Alex busying herself in the kitchen. Washing dishes Tobin presumed. 

"Hey." Tobin greeted to an unsuspecting Alex. 

Alex visibly jumped at Tobin's voice, but quickly recovered. 

"Hey" she said offering Tobin a small smile. 

"Do you need any help?"

"Uhh ... I think I'm good." Alex dismissed, and then dropped a whole set of steel pans on the ground. 

"Yeah right, let me help you." Tobin said moving to pick up said pans, she didn't see Alex moving to pick up the same pans and when their fingers brushed up against each other, Alex jumped again. 

"You sure you're okay?" Tobin asked again. 

After a few moments a knowing look crossed Tobin's features. 

"Ohhh, about earlier, I'm sorry we got so ... Carried away, I didn't know what I was thinking." Tobin said avoiding Alex's gaze. 

"Don't worry about it. You were just looking out for me. It was kind of sweet." Alex said, visibly relaxing. 

Tobin, feeling slightly better about the whole situation was now more inclined to be in Alex's presence, making a seat on the kitchen counter. 

Tobin keenly watched Alex maneuver around the kitchen; Almost forgetting what it was like to have someone do things around the house. Alex looked damn good doing those things too, then again, Alex looked good doing anything. 

"Like what you see?" Alex asked playfully, effectively breaking Tobin's stare down. 

"Uhh, Yea- No .... You have very nice, umm arms." Tobin said stuttering. 

"Well, I do workout sometimes ..." Alex said with a blush. "You have very nice legs." Alex said returning the compliment. 

"I used to play soccer, I was gonna go pro, but then .." Tobin trailed off. 

"What happened?" 

"My girlfriend happened. I sorta lost my passion for it, or at least I thought I did, because my girlfriend became my passion, which was a bad choice to be honest. She also made me feel guilty because of all the traveling I did because of soccer, she just .. wasn't a good person." Tobin finished taking a deep sigh. 

"What happened to her?" Alex asked softly, taking a seat next to Tobin on the marble counter.

"She left. A few years ago." Tobin breathed, leaving out the part about Tobin proposing. 

"Well .. In my opinion. She didn't deserve you." Alex said, wiping a tiny tear from the corner of Tobin's eye. 

This moment, on top of Tobin's kitchen counter was oddly intimate. Stark light poured in from the outside as the rain lightly tapped against the windows of the kitchen. The house was silent, apart from the quiet din of the television that someone had left on in the living room. 

"You're nice, and sweet and caring, and probably a lot of other things, which I'll have to learn about." Alex said, tilting Tobin's chin up so she was forced to make eye contact with her. 

"I can't believe I actually hated you. I guess it was just more of me not knowing you. Even in this short amount of time, I've realized that there's no possible way, me or anyone else in this world could hate you, you're too good of a soul."

"Thanks, Alex that means a lot to me." Tobin said offering Alex a hug. 

Pulling away from the hug, Alex noted two important things. 

1\. Tobin smelt a lot like fresh picked flowers and rain, which was like something out of a basic ya novel.

2\. She really wouldn't mind kissing Tobin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time to see ...   
> Let me know what you guys think:)


	6. Unexpected Visitor

So many things could change in a month, for instance, the weather had now warmed up to a more suitable temperature for the middle of March, Linda the panda, had swapped her overgrown stomach for 5 new born Cubs and most importantly, Tobin and Alex were friends.

It was an odd concept to Alex , which a few weeks ago, she would have shunned. But the Tobin she knew now, largely contrasted the Tobin she had conjured up in her head prior to said month.   
**  
"Morning sunshine." Alex said through a bright smile.

"It's a bit too early for that big of a smile." Tobin mumbled as she lazily took a seat at the kitchen counter across from Alex.

"Would you like some coffee?" Alex asked sympathetically; Tobin was not much of a morning person and although amusing, morning Tobin couldn't hold a stick to regular Tobin.

"Ye-" Tobin's reply is interrupted by the chime of the doorbell. Both Tobin and Alex's faces contorted in confusion as neither woman was expecting someone, at least not this early anyways.

Tobin sighs before reluctantly leaving her seat and answering the door.

**  
"What are you doing here?" Tobin asks, more annoyed than in shock. It was far too early for unexpected visitors.

"Can't I come and see my daughter?"

"Mom you live across the country. You could have atleast called." Tobin says, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Why, do you have something in here that you don't want me to see?"

It was an innocent, sarcastic question, but Tobin was brutally aware that there was in fact someone in there that she didn't want her mother to see.

Tobin never really got around to explaining the Alex situation to her mother, it's not really a conversation you'd like to have over the phone ... With your mother.

Brushing past Tobin into the foyer area, Tobin's mother continues.

"I did call, but you don't answer your phone. I don't know why you have one."

"In here smells great what are you cooking?"

"Uh, nothing." Tobin lies trying to keep her cool.

Her mother was obviously on her way to the kitchen and Tobin closed her eyes, preparing for the inevitable.

"Well ..." Her mother said smugly, taking in the sight before her.

"Now I see why you haven't called, it appears as if you had someone else occupying your time." She teases lowly.

Tobin could do nothing more than stare at what was currently going on in her kitchen, there was something painstakingly domestic and mesmerizing about the scene that made her heart race and her face soften.

She could definitely get used to mornings if she got to wake up to this often.

Alex, still in her pajamas, was dancing along idly to a song Tobin had never heard before while she expertly flipped a few pancakes.

Tobin couldn't even image what was going on in her mother's head right now.

"Hey Alex." Tobin said interrupting her little performance.

"This is my mom."

Alex's stomach dropped, she didn't plan on meeting Tobin's parents, and definitely not like this.

"You didn't tell me your mom was joining us for breakfast." Alex said, putting on her most charming smile and moving to greet Tobin's mother.

"Yeah well, she didn't tell me either."

"And you Tobin, didn't tell me that you would have company. Who is this lovely lady?"

"This is my - , shit, Alex."

"Well, my Alex it's nice to meet you, I'm Tobin's mother. I'm in town for a business trip and I thought I'd drop by and check to make sure my daughter was taking care of herself, but I can see she's doing just fine." She says glancing between Tobin and Alex.

"Nice to meet you too." Alex smiled, trying her best to mask her discomfort.

"So you finally fixed the guest room huh Tobin?" Tobin's mom asked trying to get to the bottom of Alex's role in Tobin's life.

Both Tobin and Alex's faces flushed. She's good. Alex thought to herself.

"No, Alex uh, she sleeps with me."

"Interesting ..." Tobin's mother finished, sizing up Alex. She wasn't too thrilled at the prospect of Tobin seeing other women again, especially after her last relationship. Her daughter was too nice and trusting, a lovely flaw to have, but sometimes it is our good qualities that bring about our downfall.

"Maybe we can all meet for lunch, and Tobin you can formally introduce me to "My Alex" " Tobin's mother suggested.

Alex looked to Tobin, who appeared to be just as uncomfortable as her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, mom"

"Why not?"

"Tobin and I, were gonna go to the park ... To play some soccer." Alex answered quickly.

Both Tobin and her mom shot Alex an incredulous look.

"Soccer? Really? You didn't tell me you were thinking about playing again." Tobin's mother said thoroughly surprised.

Tobin quickly collected herself.   
"Um, not really, we were just gonna go play around you know."

"Okay so maybe dinner then" Tobin's mother suggested, taking a look at her watch.

"I better get going, sorry we had to meet like this." She said, looking sympathetically at Alex.

"Take care Tobin, I will most definitely be giving you a call young lady."

**

Tobin let out a large sigh as she closed the door, signaling her mother's exit.

"You owe me big time." Alex said glaring at Tobin as she once again joined her in the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, she can be a bit ... different."

Alex didn't reply, opting to take a large bite out of her pancake instead.

Tobin studied Alex then, she looked to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about."

"Do you think she thinks we're dating?" Alex looked up at Tobin.

"Possibly, I wouldn't put it past her, she knows I like pretty girls." Tobin replied before she realized what she was saying.

Alex's eyebrows shot up momentarily, before her eyes lessened into a challenging squint.

"And do you know what pretty girls like?" Alex said quietly.

"I have a few ideas." Tobin said, matching Alex's tone.

Tobin noted to herself the darkening of Alex's eyes before continuing.

"But most of them require me to take them on a date first."

"I was going to say, having a peaceful morning free of mothers, but a date works too, pick me up at 7."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what ya thinkin


	7. Date Night Part I

“So where are you taking her?” Ashlyn asked curiously

“I was gonna do a nice dinner, maybe we’ll have a walk afterwards or something.”

“Sounds booorinng.” Another voiced huffed over the phone.

“I’m on speaker?!” Tobin asked feeling slightly betrayed.

“That’s unimportant.  What is important though, is your first date, and it sounds, sorry to say, boring.”

“Yeah, just be yourself.” Ali added.

Tobin pondered on the suggestion for a moment, she would definitely appreciate a fun filled night at Dave and Busters or something, Alex probably would too.

“Alright, I’ll think of something else.” Tobin replied, checking herself out thoughtfully in the length of her bathroom mirror.

She would definitely have to dress down now.

“So, how did you too meet?”

“We met at work.” Tobin replied, which was the truth, she had just never got around to explaining the accidentally married part.

“So, how did you two actually end up going on a date?”

“That’s kind of a long story, I’ll tell you one of these days, but rightnowIgottafindsomethingtowear, bye guys, love you!!” Tobin really needed to do a better job at keeping her friends in the loop of things.

**

“Where do you think she’s taking me?” Alex asked as stared up at the ceiling of Kelley’s bedroom.

“Alex, I swear you’ve asked me that question 5 times in the past hour.  Why are you even here again?”

“You know I’m superstitious Kel, it’s bad luck to see your date right before the first date.”

“I’m pretty sure that only applies to weddings.”

“Whatever.” Alex says rolling her eyes before continuing.  “This is so weird though, who would have thought that Tobin and I would be going on a date.”

“Definitely not me, I really thought you would have killed her by now, it’s surprising that you haven’t actually.”

“Did she cast a spell on you?” Kelley said waving her hands in front of Alex’s face.

“No Kel, she’s actually really sweet and cute, she’s nothing like I thought she would be like.” Alex says with a slight smile.

“When I set you two up, I thought you would have bailed in at least the first week.  What a difference a month makes huh?”

Alex suddenly felt uneasy.  She had really forgotten all about the actual reason why she was living with Tobin.  _“Does Tobin think that I’m only trying to build a relationship with her because of the agreement?”_ Surely not, but you could never be too sure about what people were thinking Alex decided, she would definitely have to let Tobin know that their friendship was truly genuine and not just for Alex’s personal gain.

“Where did you go?” Kelley questioned, turning to look at her best friend.

“Nowhere.” Alex lied, “I’m just really nervous about this date, it’s kind of been a while.” Alex said truthfully, her lack of romantic relationships had less to do with some tragic story of heartbreak, but rather just a lack of interest in anyone give or take a few months, after that, her relationships would just fade.  Hopefully, this thing with Tobin wouldn’t, Alex really enjoyed her company and - she was getting ahead of herself;

The chime of Kelley’s doorbell pulled her from her rapt, and they both went to greet Tobin at the door. 

**

Tobin stood bashfully at Kelley’s doorstep, rocking back and forth on her Chelsea boots, patiently waiting for someone to open the door.  From the other side of the door, Tobin could hear a bit of a struggle and began to get worried, before a breathless Kelley O’hara greeted her.

“Hey, Tobin.” She replied cooly.

“You look grea-“  Just then, an equally breathless Alex joined them, giving Kelley a heard hit on her shoulder.

“Don’t you ever try to lock me in your closet again, asshole.” Alex said sternly, before remembering exactly why they were fighting to get to the door first.

“Heyy, Tobin.” She recovered, and Tobin just stood there, observing the friends in silent amusement.”

“You look …” Alex trailed off, trying to find a word that wouldn’t make her sound thirsty.  Alex was silently thanking whoever invented soccer because Tobin, standing in front of her, in a pair of black leggings, was definitely on her top 10 list of things she needed to see more often.

“ ~~hot,~~ warm”

Tobin might have taken that as an insult, if she hadn’t noticed the hopeless look in Alex’s eyes, which voiced the unsaid words of attraction for Alex.  She straightened out the hem of her loose fitting sweater before replying.

“And you look beautiful, as always.” Tobin smiled.

“And I’m STILL here, gosh you guys are gross.”

“You look hot too Kel.” Tobin added.

“Ohhh stop it.” Kelley blushed.

“So you ready?” Tobin asked, extending her hand out to Alex, who graciously accepted.

“I want her back by 10, no sex on the first date.” Kelley called out as they walked hand in hand to Tobin’s car.  In reply, Tobin shot her a thumbs up, while Alex used a less desirable finger.

**

“So where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise …” Tobin teased, as she hummed along to the Drake song playing on the radio.

“Can you at least tell me how far away we are.” Alex pouted, trying to get Tobin to crack.

“No way Jose.”

Alex innocently took Tobin’s free hand in hers and began to trace patterns on the inside of her palm.  Smirking when she noticed that Tobin had sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as a form of distraction.

Alex, not so innocently continued her patterns up the length of Tobin’s forearm, it was amusing really, how easily Tobin got worked up.

“Can you tell me now?”

“No.” Tobin tried to say as confidently as possible, but the truth was, Alex’s light touches were beginning to affect her; Tobin attributed this to the fact that she hasn’t been touched in a while though … of course.

“Okay.” Alex said dropping her hand, and Tobin was relieved, until she felt something warm on her thigh, effectively startling her.  Tobin kept her composure though, surprisingly, that was until Alex decided that the top of her thigh was boring and continued her little game on the inside of Tobin’s thigh.

Tobin held the steering wheel in a death grip as she tried her best to ignore the way Alex’s touches were setting her body afire.  

Tobin was thankful for the protection the night provided because if the sun was out, she was sure her face would look like a tomato.

“Alex.” Tobin warned, when Alex’s direction seemed to take her further and further north.

“Yeah.” She said so sweetly that in any other context, Tobin would think she hadn’t been torturing her for the past few minutes.

Tobin stopped the car, leaning so closely into Alex that Alex had closed her eyes, expecting something like what had happened in the café.  Tobin passed her lips though, and went straight for her ear.  She placed her lips right on the shell of Alex’s ear and Alex shuddered from the sensation that Tobin’s warm breath on her ear brought.

Alex’s breathing deepened, inhaling an ample amount of Tobin’s perfume, it was a bit intoxicating.

“We’re here.” Tobin whispered in a breathy voice, before jumping out of the car, and moving around the other side to open the door for Alex, who still hadn’t registered what Tobin had just said.

 _“Who’s the tease now?”_ Tobin thought smugly to herself as she noticed that Alex was still somewhat in a daze when she opened the car door.

“You ready?” Tobin asked with a smug smile that Alex wanted to wipe off her face.

_Tobin 1, Alex 0_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to write this chapter for a while, but I had so many good story ideas that I've been toying with so I was a bit distracted .. Sorry for the wait, I'll probably update again tomorrow jus cuz
> 
> Let me know what you guys think :)


	8. Chapter 8

After regaining her composure, Alex noted 2 very important things:

  1. She just lost at her own game
  2. Tobin had taken her to Dave and Busters.



 

Only Tobin Heath would think it was appropriate to take someone to Dave and Busters for a first date.  Alex held a confused gaze as they walked in synchronized steps towards the building.  Tobin, noting said gaze immediately regretted her decision to take Alex to D&B.

“Ohh, what’s wrong you don’t like it do you.” Tobin groaned, stopping her strides completely.

Her heart rate was rapidly increasing and she felt as if she as on the verge of a panic attack, of course, her first date in two years and she’d already fucked up.

“I knew I should’ve stuck with dinner, maybe it’s not too late we can sti-“ Tobin shot out quickly, fumbling in search for her phone, while pacing around in somewhat of a frazzled state

“Tobin!” Alex shouted, stopping Tobin’s stupor.

“It’s fine, it’s just that no one has ever taken me on a date to Dave and Busters.” Alex admitted through red stained cheeks.  Tobin, after hearing Alex’s explanation was equally flushed and cursed herself for getting so worked up so fast.

“Really?” Tobin asked, returning her phone to her pocket, and replacing her panic with a smile.

“Yeah.” Alex breathed back, taking Tobin’s hand in hers, leading them both inside.

**

Half way through their date, Tobin realized that taking Alex to D&B was actually a really bad idea.  Not because there were awkward moments or anything, but because she was competitive.  _Really competitive._

Tobin won their first round of air hockey in style, coolly beating Alex 7-4.  Tobin tried to make a joke out of it, but the death glares she’d been receiving turned from endearing to scary in a matter of seconds.

 _” Let’s play again.”_ Alex said blankly.  And Tobin quickly complied, swiping her card in the machine.

Alex won that round 7-6, and Tobin, letting her competitive nature show as well, insisted that they had a rematch, which Alex won, slaughtering Tobin 7-1.

Tobin decided that she would reclaim her honor in a round of skee ball, which she did, beating Alex out by at least 5,000 points, before deciding that they had played enough games against each other, and that it would be good to end on a tie.  (Honestly she was just scared that if she won another thing Alex might eat her).

The mood of the night noticeably lightened up after that, with the couple teaming up to master most of the games available, to the dismay of most of the bystanders. Alex even ended up winning the jackpot in one of those outrageous chance games that absolutely no one won.

It was a night of lights, smiles and chicken wings and the look on Alex’s face when she won the jackpot was proof enough that she had chosen the right place for their first date.

Alex and Tobin both ended up cashing out a small amount of their tickets, each redeeming a small silly little token to remember their night before giving the majority of their tickets away to some random little kid who looked at them like they were some kinds of gods.

**

Alex let out a loud sigh when they were both safely in the car, turning to Tobin who was strapping herself in.

She didn’t say anything, she just looked at Tobin and smiled in the silence of the car.  After Tobin ensured that she was securely strapped in, she turned to Alex, who just happened to be looking at her with the biggest smile on her face.  This caused Tobin to smile in response.

“What?” Tobin chuckled, making eye contact with Alex.

“I had a great time tonight, that was definitely one of the best first dates ever.”

“One of?” Tobin teased.

“Yeah like number 9 … out of nine …” Alex tried to deadpan, but ended up laughing.

“I’m kidding; it was definitely number one.” Alex said before instinctively leaning over the console to place a soft kiss on Tobin’s cheek.

“I’m glad you had a good time, especially since it was your first D&B first date experience, stick around and maybe you’ll have some more firsts.” Tobin said, leaving too much room for interpretation before starting the car.

Soon, the drone of the engine lulled Alex to sleep and Tobin would find herself glancing over often to catch a glimpse of Alex.  Sleeping Alex really wasn’t much of a new sight to her, given that they slept together and Tobin would often wake before Alex, but each time she saw Alex in such a state, it would make her feel so weird.  She got this warm feeling that started in her stomach and grew to her throat which simultaneously made her heart spike, she wasn’t sure if it was a pleasant feeling or if it made her feel sick; it made her feel so good and so odd at the same time.  Which was also weird because Alex looked about as angelic as a bear wolfing down a fish when she was sleeping; there was often hair strewn everywhere and her mouth would be slightly open and the faint rumble of a snore could also be found somewhere in there, but it all made Tobin’s heart race just the same.

Tobin sighed to herself before looking to Alex again, who had recently begun to stir.

“Alex, we’re home.” Tobin said gently.

“Will you give me a piggy?” Alex mumbled, and Tobin let out a small chuckle.

“Alex, it’s literally like a 10 step walk.” Tobin tried to reason, but Alex groaned.

“There’s stairsss, Toby.” Alex whined, and Tobin sighed again, knowing she had already lost.  It was a habit Alex had developed in the past few weeks, she knew that Alex only used the name Toby when she really wanted something.

Tobin found herself moving around the car to open the door for Alex for the second time of the night, squatting to Alex could easily hop onto her back. 

Tobin definitely did not miss the way she felt Alex smile into her back as she trudged the distance to the house in the darkness of the night.

Tobin deposited Alex onto the bed before plopping down on her side in an attempt to recollect herself.

_“I really need to start running again.”_

A muffled thanks Toby came from the other side of the bed and Tobin turned her attention to the sound.

“For everything.” She mumbled again and Tobin’s heart just about grew three inches.

“For the second date though ....” Alex started, voice getting thick with sleep.  She took a long break, leading Tobin to believe that she might have fallen asleep.

“Make sure you kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyy, let me know what you guys think


	9. Tobin 2, Alex 0

Tobin woke the next morning feeling wonderful, it was as if she woke on a bed of sunshine and rainbows while unicorns pranced around singing beautiful songs.

Alex was still asleep, looking as she often did in the morning, angelic, although Tobin was sure she could see the slightest bit of dried drivel on her cheek, she still looked beautiful.  Tobin soon found herself starting, thankful for the soft light the morning sun provided as it shone on Alex’s soft features. 

The vibration of her phone steered her attention away from the sleeping beauty and Tobin groaned at the caller ID.

_“Mom”_

“Mom, it’s way too early for you to be calling me you know.” Tobin groaned, voice still laced with sleep.

“And good morning to you too Tobin.” She replied sarcastically.

“Just calling to remind you of our lunch plans today, bring “my Alex””

“It’s just Alex mom.”

“Okay, bring Alex, I’d love to meet the new object of my daughter’s affections.”

“It’s not like that mom.” Tobin tried to defend.

“So what is it like then?”

“If I tell you, promise you won’t get mad.” Tobin warned, and her mother agreed.

“Okay, so remember when I told you I was going to Vegas? Well I had a tad bit too much to drink, and so did she – “

“ugh, you two aren’t in some kind of sex pact are you?”

“Mom, I think it’s called friends with benefits, and no, we got married, by accident.”

There was dead silence on the line for a while, and then, as if someone had lit a firework, and slowly waited for the time to trickle down towards the explosion … boom.

“TOBIN P HEATH, THAT IS BY FAR THE SINGLE HANDEDLY MOST IRRESPONSILE THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE! HOW DOES ONE GET MARRIED ON ACCIDENT! I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE MADE YOU STUDY ACCOUNTING!” Half way through her mother’s rant Tobin put the phone on her stomach and let her mother yell.

On the other side of the bed, she heard giggling and turned to find Alex’s azure eyes squinted in laughter, Alex’s laugh was so contagious that she joined in too, but ultimately cautioned her to be quiet to ensure that her mother didn’t hate them both.

“I’m sorry mom” Tobin said sincerely, bringing the phone back up to her ear

“Well do you at least like her?” Her mother questioned lowly.

Tobin turned to look at Alex, who had her phone in one hand and Tobin’s other hand in the next idly tracing patterns on it.  It felt a bit too intimate to be platonic, but Tobin let her do it anyways.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to yet.” Tobin replied honestly.

Her last relationship had been so mentally and emotionally draining that Tobin would be content with not being with anyone for the rest of her life.

“Well, okay Tobin, see you soon, this is a nice place so please leave your hat at home, and wear shoes

!” Her mother said before hanging up.

Tobin now turned all of her attention to Alex, moving to her side to face her fully.

“Soo.” Tobin started, watching the way Alex’s fingers moved so expertly over her skin.

Alex met Tobin’s eyes to find that they were watching her hands and quickly retracted them. _“Shit, when did I even start doing that?”_ Alex thought to herself.

“It’s Sunday.” Tobin stated.

“Yes I know.” Alex said, wanting Tobin to arrive to her point quickly.

“My mom still wants to have dinner or lunch, you know, before she leaves.”

“And what does that have to do with me?” Alex asked innocently, resuming scrolling on her phone.

“She told me to bring you, you know, so she could meet my wife.” Tobin joked.

“Hmmm, well I don’t know, the thing I was gonna do today sounds better.”

“And what’s that?”

“Lounge around the house all day.” Alex deadpans, leaving Tobin open mouthed, before quickly recovering.

“Please come.” Tobin whines, “I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” Alex asks, with her interest in the conversation at hand suddenly rising.  She sets down her phone, and diverts all of her attention to Tobin.

“Anything.”

“I’ll think about what I want and get back to you later.”

**

After breakfast, the pair found themselves searching for something to do until they had to meet Tobin’s mom for lunch.  Tobin was not particularly looking forward to it, knowing how protective and sometimes inappropriate her mother could be when it came to meeting Tobin’s friends; It also didn’t help that her mother and Alex didn’t have the most ideal first meeting.

“Do you wanna play some soccer?” Alex asked from her place on the couch, turning from the television to look at Tobin who was entering the room.  “I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want, but I mean it would be cool.” Alex said stumbling a bit over her words.  She knew the subject of soccer was a bit of a soft one considering Tobin stopped playing as a result of her infamous ex.  Their breakup was still a bit of a mystery to Alex, as Tobin never really liked to bring it up, and on the one occasion that Alex did, Tobin was very cryptic, and appeared to still be slightly affected by said break up.

“Yeah sure, ever since we had that talk in the kitchen, I’ve been thinking about it more often than not.” Tobin admitted, swallowing her the fear that threatened to spill over into the conversation.  It had been long enough, surely she could enjoy a quick round of soccer, and not be haunted by her ex “I think I have a ball in the garage, let me put some air in it, meet me outside.”

**

Initially, the feeling of the ball at Tobin’s feet was foreign, like a knife in the middle of a drawer of forks, it was definitely odd, but after a few failed attempts at juggling, Tobin soon found the rhythm that she had shelved all those years ago, it was riveting.

Tobin marveled in the way the ball skidded over the grass, and the sound it made when she hit it just right, she felt like she was in college all over again.  She felt almost at peace with herself, a feeling she hadn’t experienced in a long time. 

**

Alex keenly observed Tobin as she toyed around with the ball from the other side of the sliding doors that separated the house from the backyard.  Tobin looked so content and at ease that Alex contemplated going outside and spoiling the moment.

She decided to stay inside for a while longer, watching Tobin in silent appreciation as she skillfully maneuvered around the backyard with the soccer ball.  _“If she can do this, I can’t even imagine what she was like in college.”_

Eventually, Alex joined Tobin outside and they passed around for a bit before Tobin suggested that they try a few 1 v 1’s.  Tobin set up two make shift goals a few yards apart.  “Okay, first to five, and it’s just a FRIENDLY game Alex ...” Tobin said emphasizing the friendly part, “So don’t go all Dave and Busters on me.”

Alex herself dabbled a bit in soccer, but never really got serious enough about it to be as good as Tobin.

Surprisingly to Alex, she managed to get a few points off of Tobin, but Tobin ultimately came out as the winner, and strangely enough, Alex wasn’t upset about her loss.  She figured getting to see Tobin genuinely happy like this was a win in itself.

**

“Thanks for today.” Tobin said, turning around to meet Alex’s eyes as they walked inside, now preparing to get cleaned up for their already scheduled lunch.

Alex stopped to look up at Tobin, who still wore a trace of a smile, even though they had finished playing around a few minutes ago.  A few loose hairs stuck to her face and beads of sweat were rolling down her temples, Tobin was so effortlessly attractive.

“Glad I could help.” Alex replied, reaching to brush a few of Tobin’s wild hairs to the side.

Tobin didn’t say anything smart or witty like Alex was expecting her to, instead she held Alex’s gaze, reveling in her icy pools of blue that somehow managed to keep Tobin warm.

“You see something you like Heath?” Alex asked, only half joking, it wouldn’t upset her if she got a reply though.

“I’m not sure yet.” Tobin said quietly, eyes still locked intensely with Alex’s, effectively burning any hopes of keeping this conversation light.

“Well …” Alex started, taking a step closer to Tobin, “I figured out what I want you to give me, since you know, you promised me _anything …”_ “Maybe it can help you out too.”

“And what’s that?” Tobin asked.  Her and Alex were sharing the same breathing space, much so that Tobin could hear Alex inhale and exhale.  Her pink lips were slightly parted, in preparation to elaborate on what ever plan it was Alex had for Tobin.

“I want for you to kiss me.”

Tobin obliged, but she did it rather slowly, taking her time to brush her lips over Alex’s before capturing them between her own, Alex was such a tease and Tobin wanted her to feel exactly how she did that night in the car, she wanted Alex to feel just about every particle on her lips, before Tobin rudely pulled away, in some kind of sick revenge.

And from the way Alex’s breathing increased when their lips finally connected, Tobin got the impression that she felt everything, which is why she pulled away, right when Alex moved her hand into Tobin’s hair to deepen the kiss.

Tobin gave a lopsided grin to Alex, who had the cutest expression which was somewhere between lust and disappointment.

“Lunch is at 2, you better get moving.  If you’re lucky, I might even kiss you again after.” Tobin teased before bolting up the stairs, mostly out of fear for what Alex would do if she got her hands on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyy, something juicy is happening next chapter, any predictions? 
> 
> Also let me know what u think :):):)


	10. Bad to Worse

Tobin’s mother was thoroughly impressed when her daughter arrived on time to lunch.  Tobin never really had a reputation of being early, and seeing her here at such a respectable time definitely piqued her curiosity.

“Hey mom.” Tobin said pulling a chair out for Alex before pulling out her own, sitting directly beside Alex, with her mother across the table.

“I guess I should give you two a proper introduction huh?” Tobin started, “Mom, this is Alex, Alex this is my mom.”

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Heath.” Alex smiled.

“Please, call me Cindy.” She said, before mentioning Tobin’s unusual promptness.  “So Tobin, what’s changed, you’re oddly early to dinner today.”

“Alex.” Tobin said simply, turning to Alex who let out the cutest giggle which Tobin happily returned, even Cindy couldn’t help but smile at the interaction.

“Well, I’m glad my daughter has such a positive influence in her life.” She said, causing Tobin to snort which resulted in Alex giving her a nice whack on her shoulder.

“I don’t know what Tobin would do without me, she tried to come here today in shorts and sandals.” Alex joked and Tobin’s mom returned a look of sympathy.

“Tobin was never easy.” She sighed, and Tobin blushed at the remark, although she was quite relieved that her mother and Alex were getting off to a good start, especially if Alex was going to be around for the next few weeks.  Her mom was very important to her, and whenever she didn’t take a liking to one of Tobin’s friends, she was usually right that there was something off about them; Tobin had to get heartbroken and possibly permanently damaged for her to figure this out.

Tobin was obviously more nervous about lunch than Alex, mostly because she knew eventually, her mother would start to ask questions, and when she got started, she was like fbi agent, intense and deliberate.

**

“So Alex.” Tobin’s mom started and Tobin grabbed Alex’s hand under the table, partly to keep her sane, and partly as an apology for what was about to happen, Alex didn’t reciprocate the hand hold at first, confused as to why Tobin did it.  They had mostly been maintaining small talk, about the weather and what was happening in the news, both Tobin and Alex figured it wouldn’t take long for the conversation to switch to something a bit more centered on them.

“Where are you from.” Alex laughed a bit to herself before squeezing Tobin’s hand, remembering what she had said about her mother’s ‘protective’ tendencies.

“Cali, born and raised.”

“You do look like a Cali girl, you’re very beautiful, how did Tobin manage to snag someone as wonderful as you?” She asked, which caused Tobin to roll her eyes.

“We met at work, I’m one of the veterinarians and one day Tobin just showed up.”

“So, how did you two get so close?” Alex blushed at this question, looking to Tobin for some assistance.

“I already told you mom, don’t make her have to repeat it.” Tobin sighed.

“I just don’t understand how you two could get drunkenly married, and not get an annulment right away … Unless of course, you are both harboring secret feelings for each other, in which case, you two have my blessing, anyone who can get Tobin to dinner on time, and dressed so nicely is a great contender in my book.”

“Mom!” Tobin interrupted, and Alex had tears in her eyes from the laughter.

“It’s not like that.” Alex said, “At least not yet.” She added boldly, and Tobin almost choked on her food.

“I’m sure it will be like _that_ soon.” Tobin’s mother emphasized, “I mean, it looks as if its already like _that_ , you both are eating with one hand, either I’m hallucinating, or you two are holding hands under the table.  Please Tobin, could you try to not be so teenageresque.”

Her mother was wrong, or at least Tobin thought she was, it definitely wasn’t like _that_ , or was it? Tobin had been battling a series of confused thoughts involving Alex, on one hand, she knew Alex was attracted to her, and she knew that Alex knew that her attraction was mutual.  On the other hand, there was Tobin’s haunting past, holding her back from any sort of forward progress in her romantic life.  She had never received the closure that granted her the freedom to move on with her life, and that frustrated her greatly, because she wanted nothing more than to move on with her life.

Alex, noting Tobin’s distance squeezed her hand reassuringly under the table.  Tobin was really grateful for Alex.  She was patient, gentle and understanding, she also knew how to have fun, and could read Tobin, which was odd for Tobin, because no one, not even her ex had been as spot on as Alex when it came to her.  Tobin suspected Alex knew that she wasn’t quite ready for a relationship, Alex had attempted to get Tobin to open up about her ex before, but Tobin couldn’t, it was as if a giant bolder was preventing Tobin from exiting the cave of her previous relationship and be free; Tobin was grateful that Alex didn’t push the situation, not letting Tobin’s lack off disclosure ruin their friendship.

Tobin’s mother opened her mouth to say something, but a loud disturbance in the restaurant interrupted them, a woman, with an oddly familiar frame ran into a table, and Tobin immediately found herself getting sick at who the woman reminded her of.  _It couldn’t be._ Tobin reassured herself before returning her focus on lunch.

Alex noticed Tobin’s expression the second the woman ran into the table, it was like, a haunting familiarity.  She also noted the way Tobin’s mother’s face contorted in a form of motherly anger so strong that Alex had to look away, out of an irrational fear of the woman’s wrath.  Alex was definitely confused, but wrote it off as both of them being upset that someone had disturbed their nice lunch.

Tobin started acting strange after said interruption though.  She was quiet and barely touched her food, Alex decided to wait out lunch and ask her about it on their way home.  The lovely atmospheric bubble that the trio had found themselves in was ruined and lunch was quickly dissolved after that with Tobin giving her mother the lame excuse of her having to send some emails before a certain time.

**

When Tobin and Alex reached the comfort of the car, Alex immediately addressed Tobin’s odd behavior.

“Are you okay Tobs? You seemed a bit distant.” Alex asked carefully, placing the key in the ignition and starting the car.

“I thought I saw someone is all.” Tobin offered, fixing her gaze out of the window.

“Who?” Alex questioned, when her question was met with silence, Alex put two and two together.

“Was it your ex?”

“Yeah.” Tobin sighed, running her hand through her hair.

“It might have not been her.” Alex said, trying to give Tobin some sort of comfort in such an awkward situation.

“You’re right.”  The car was silent for a while after that, before Tobin found some spontaneous form of confidence.  “She just left you know.” Tobin started, not really waiting for a reply from Alex before continuing, “She just left me.” Tobin spat bitterly.  “We were so happy, at least I thought, I was doing everything right, and she was enjoying it.  We were together for 2 and a half years.  I remember everything so vividly, we met on the fourth of July, she showed at one of my friends’ party, and we hit it off instantly, it also helped that she was insanely good looking.  Brown curly hair, green eyes, caramel skin, like something out of an Instagram lifestyle post, she was amazing.” Tobin said before taking a breath, Alex decided on taking the long way home so she could listen to Tobin’s story, it was really intriguing, how Tobin got lost in telling the story about her ex, who scarred her so badly.

“We started seeing each other regularly, and then we started dating, we were really serious, but then she started to get distance, I’ll admit, initially I didn’t notice, like honestly, I didn’t notice until a few days after she left me, and I had time, a lot of time to analyze our relationship.  But anyways, I asked her to marry me, and – “ Tobin said her voice cracking, Alex was pretty sure she heard her own heart shatter as well, knowing what was about to happen.

“She left, she fucking left me, on one knee, she left me when I was about to – no, when I had already given her my entire world, and she left, God, I hate her so much, but then I don’t I could never, I was so in love with her and she was so in love with me too, or at least that’s what she said, I don’t know.” Tobin finished, sniffling, searching through the glove compartment for some tissues.

They pulled into their driveway and Alex shut off the car, letting them both sit there in the solemn mood of the car for a few minutes.  It was Alex who finally sliced the silence of the car.  “Tobin, I know I’ve said this before.  But I mean it more, than I did the last time I said it, she didn’t deserve you.” Alex declared, opening the car door and walking inside of the house, giving Tobin a few moments to herself.

This was a big moment for Tobin, it was only the third time she was telling this story, and she was significantly less hysterical than the first two in telling it this time, that was a good step in the right direction.

**

When Tobin walked into the house, Alex was already changed, “I’m going to the store okay, to pick up some things, the fridge is really empty, and I think you need some time to yourself.” Alex said, pulling Tobin into a hug, and giving her a light peck on her cheek before she walked towards the door.  Alex began to pull away from the hug, but Tobin only held on tighter, letting her tears soak into the fabric of Alex’s cotton shirt.

“Thank you Alex.” She mumbled, “You’re so good to me I don’t know what I would be doing without you.” She sniffled, before pulling away.  Alex grabbed Tobin by both shoulders, “I feel the same about you Tobin.” She reassured Tobin.

Alex, en route to the door, heard the doorbell ring, and took her time going to answer it, figuring it was probably Tobin’s mother or a girl scout or something.  Alex definitely wasn’t expecting a stare down with the woman Tobin had described in her rather heart breaking story

“Is Tobin here?” The woman asked, slightly shocked at who had opened the door.

“Who wants to know?” Alex asked, going in full on defense mode, this woman did not deserve any of the niceness Alex had in her body.

Alex eyed the woman skeptically, making sure that she felt uncomfortable under Alex’s gaze.  The woman was about to reply when Tobin came in from behind Alex, looking to see what was going on.

“What’s going o-“  Tobin’s words died on her tongue when her locked gazes with the green eyes that had haunted her dreams for so long.

“What are you doing here.” Tobin said, stepping in front of Alex protectively.

“I came to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O:O:OOOOOOOO wtf
> 
> Let me know what u guys think


	11. From Worse to Worst

Alex was a few notches past livid, “ _who the ~~fuck~~ hell did this woman think she was, showing up in front of **our** doorstep after like two years of no communication._ ”  Alex wanted nothing more than to push Tobin aside and give the woman a piece of her mind.

 This wasn’t her fight though, it was Tobin’s and Alex didn’t want to interfere, but she also didn’t want this woman thinking that she could show up after all this time and things would be okay.  Alex furrowed her brows, and pushed Tobin aside, saying what she knew for a fact Tobin would be afraid to.

“This …” Alex motioned to her surrounding area, “is not okay.” Alex declared, her voice steadily rising.  “You can’t just show up here, after two fucking years, two fucking years, and think that Tobin will just talk to you.”

Tobin stood beside Alex dumbfounded, she was oddly touched, that Alex would stand up for her like this, but she didn’t really need Alex’s help, she was a big girl, who could fight her own battles.

“Al” Tobin said softly placing a hand on her shoulder, “I got this.” She said equally as gently.  Alex paused in her rant to look at Tobin, who was wearing a face of bravery.  Alex understood the look that Tobin was giving her, _“I need to do this on my own.”_ Were the words that Tobin’s eyes seemed to convey and Alex reluctantly accepted that.  Alex’s expression softened a bit, and her defensive stance shifted into one a bit more that was a bit more civil.

“You sure, I can really tell her off if you need me to Toby.” Alex whispered, loud enough so that the woman facing them both could hear though.  Alex smirked when out of the corner of her eyes she could see the woman cringe at the nickname.  _“Gotcha bitch”_

“I can handle it.” Tobin reassured her, and Alex had full confidence that Tobin could.  Even if she couldn’t, this needed to be done.  As much as Alex hated the thought of leaving Tobin alone with her ex, Tobin needed this conversation so that she could finally move past her ever present fear of starting a new romantic relationship.

“Okay.” She said, taking Tobin into another hug, “Call me if you need me, I’m going to the store, I’m giving you two hours.” Alex ended with a reassuring peck on Tobin’s cheek, and it gave Tobin the confidence and security she needed to finally face her ex, alone.

“You have 1 hour.” Alex said sternly to the woman before retreating to her car and driving off.

**

“Are you atleast going to let me inside?” She tried to joke

Tobin’s face didn’t budge, “Why are you here?”

“I’ve had a lot of time to think and – “

“Oh yes, I know, two fucking years in fact. You know what? Come inside, I might throw up if I’m standing while listening to what you have to say.” Tobin explained, walking into the house which they had once shared.  Everything was the same, well, almost, there were two different pairs of boots waiting by the door now, two different coats hanging from the rack and it gave Tobin’s ex the immediate impression that someone else was now living here.

“Your girlfriend seems really … protective of you.” She stated before sitting in the single recliner of Tobin’s living room.  Tobin took the couch across from her, wanting to be as far away from the woman as possible.

Tobin didn’t correct her, feeling it would be better if she had just left it at that, “Yeah, I love that about her.” Tobin said instead, which wasn’t a lie.

“So … how long have you two been together?” She tried, easing them into small talk.

“Can we cut the crap Chris?” Tobin stared blankly, “Why are you here?”

“I can’t stop thinking about you.  I saw you today at the restaurant, and all of our memories just flooded into my mind, I had been contemplating calling you for a while, but seeing you today, it helped me make my choice” She said rather desperately, looking up at Tobin to see that she wasn’t looking back at her, but out of the window instead.  Tobin was trying her hardest not to face her ex, she had looked just as beautiful as the day they first met, and Tobin feared she might get sucked back into her trap if she looked for too long.

Two years had been good to Tobin, she looked a lot older, although Christen wasn’t sure if it was because of time, or stress.  Her features were still soft, but strong in that odd way that Christen once fell in love with.  Tobin’s eyes weren’t as friendly as they were when they got together though, with good reason too.

Tobin gave a lifeless chuckle in reply, part of her was happy to hear this, but still, she wasn’t ready to forgive her so easily. 

“You could have called, you could have texted, shit, you could’ve sent me a fucking letter. But you decide, to come to MY home, unannounced 2 years after you left me.”

“I was going through a bit of a rough time – “

“That’s what you had me for, so we could share in your problems, so I could help you, that’s sort of what a relationship is.” Tobin finished sarcastically.

Christen was partially impressed, Tobin had gotten a lot tougher since she had last seen her, the old Tobin would have probably already forgiven her by now.

“My mom was dying. She passed last year”

She noted the brief crack in Tobin’s stoic countenance.

“I’m sorry to hear.  You could’ve told me.”

“I didn’t want you to worry.  You know she never approved of you and I, you and her were never on the best of terms.”

“If you paid attention to detail, you might have noticed that I’m not one to care for people’s opinions of me.” Tobin said, taking a loud sigh.

“Why did you say you were here again? Alex is gonna be back soon and we have plans.” Tobin lied, the truth was, behind her unbothered expression, she wanted to break down in tears.  This wasn’t exactly how she pictured their reunion to go.

“I missed you, I still miss you.  I’m sorry that I left, I felt like I owed something to my mom you know? At least to give her an inlaw she could be happy and proud of you before she died.” Christen said, wiping away a stray tear.

“Chris” Tobin started, feeling sympathetic towards the woman sitting across from her.  Tobin’s forgiving nature subconsciously picked up her feet and lead her across the room to engulf the woman in a hug.

“It’s okay.” Tobin reassured her, and just like that, she found herself trapped in the arms of the one person she was sure didn’t deserve her forgiveness.

Tobin caught herself before she could get totally lost in the scent that used to intoxicate her to no end, she could definitely feel herself slipping.

“This doesn’t excuse what you did though.” Tobin said pulling away, returning to her place on the couch.

“I suffered for two years because of you Christen, I still am.” Tobin said, recounting the past few months of her life.  It was scary how one person could affect your life so greatly, if Tobin could do it all again, she would certainly do things much differently, or would she? Everything with Christen had led her to Alex … Alex was … definitely something else, she was everything Christen was not, and Tobin would definitely see them together one day, if thoughts of Christen didn’t haunt her at night.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me right away, what I did, was, it was terrible, but I had to at least try to make my mom happy, but I couldn’t, everything led back to you.”

Tobin was having a rough time staying emotionally neutral, partially because she had felt the same way as Christen, everything led back to her, she could not be happy with anyone because everything had led back to her.

“I feel, no I felt the same way, but I’m learning to deal with it, Alex being here is helping a lot.  Our relationship wasn’t good for us – “

“Maybe we can make it work, please Tobin?” She pleaded giving Tobin the biggest sad eyes she had ever seen.  “At least let me take you to lunch? We can at least try to be friends, you meant – you mean a lot to me”

Tobin’s biggest weakness was always Christen, and Christen knew it too, so it was no surprise when Tobin reluctantly agreed. “Great, here’s my number, text me when you’re free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolll, don't hate me :( 
> 
> Also thank you guys for all of your lovely comments, I really appreciate them.  
> shout out to all of my frequent commenters especially


	12. The Aftermath

When Alex arrived home later on in the evening, she found Tobin in their backyard juggling her soccer ball, she looked to be in intense focus.

“Don’t look at it too hard, or you’ll scare it.” Alex joked as she took a seat on their patio which gave her a clear view of Tobin.  Tobin smiled lightly before dropping her ball and joining Alex on the patio. 

“Don’t come too close, you’re sweaty.” Alex said scrunching her face in mock disgust. 

They sat in silence after that, opting to watch the sun descend below the horizon instead.

“It’s so beautiful.” Alex mused, commenting on the combination of pink and orange hues that painted the sky.

“Yeah, it is.” Tobin said turning to Alex, “I’ve always loved watching the sunset.”

“So, how did it go?” Alex asked, addressing the elephant in the room.

“Honestly, I don’t know.  She told me why she left, and she apologized.  But that’s about it. She also asked me to come to lunch with her” Tobin admitted, slightly confused and frustrated about her whole situation.  She was ready, so ready to move forward from her past, however, there was something holding her back.  Tobin wasn’t quite sure what it was, perhaps it was the fact that she felt as if the chapter in her life which involved Christen wasn’t finished, maybe there were more words to write, maybe, Christen was the one who she would finish her book of life with.  Or, maybe Tobin’s reluctance could be attributed to her simple fear of rejection, fear of going through what Christen put her through again.  It was far easier to crawl back into the arms of her familiar lover who would accept her with open arms than to enter the foreign arms of another.

“How did that make you feel?” Alex pries, blue eyes seemingly piercing into Tobin’s soul.

“Confused, I can feel myself already subconsciously forgiving her for all the crap she put me through.”

Alex let out a long sigh, she was partially disappointed in Tobin.  Living with Tobin for all these weeks though, she picked up a lot on her personality, she was caring, thoughtful and forgiving.  Alex experienced this first hand; thinking back to the time before she and Tobin became friends, she absolutely hated Tobin, and she wasn’t afraid to let Tobin know either.  Yet still, when Kelley proposed her crazy living together scheme, Tobin welcomed her with open loving arms.

“You’re a forgiving person Tobs.” Alex said, reaching her hand across the table to place it comfortingly on Tobin’s.

Tobin looked wearily at the hand that rested on hers.  She had grown so fond of Alex these past few weeks, she was everything Tobin wasn’t and that excited her to no ends.  They had both a physical and mental connection – a characteristic Tobin thought every relationship should possess.

Tobin enjoyed her and Alex’s growing relationship, although she could not fully commit, at least not now anyways. 

Tobin was happy to enjoy the small moments in their relationship before things eventually turned serious.  In which case Tobin wasn’t quite sure what she would do.  Perhaps if she got the closure her soul so desperately craved she could maybe turn friendship into something more.  Or maybe she was permanently broken as and was destined to live out the rest of her days alone.  In any event though, Alex was a great friend and person, whose presence made Tobin happy, which is what lead her to asking Alex on a second date anyway.

“Enough about such confusing matters though.” Tobin started, grabbing Alex’s hand that rested atop of hers, tangling their fingers together.

“Here’s something I’m 100% sure of, I want to take you on a second date.” Tobin said confidently.

Alex’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, before she caught herself, “Yeah, sure.  Under one condition though.”

“And what is that?”

“You have to go to the open tryouts the Thorns are having next month.”

Tobin’s heart leapt a few feet of her chest it seemed, as she clutched it in effort to slow its sudden erratic thump.  She wasn’t scared or anything, at least she didn’t think so, she remembered the feeling though, it was like excitement, with a sprinkle of underlying anxiety.  It had been so long since she had played the sport competitively, hell, she had only began playing recreationally like a few hours ago it seemed.  But the thought of playing again was definitely thrilling.  Sometimes she event dreamt of a world where, she was a soccer star, and had thousands of adoring fans cheering her name as she gracefully moved about the pitch.

“One month isn’t a lot of time.” Tobin said thoughtfully, she had maintained her fitness sure, but technically speaking, Tobin wasn’t sure she could get up to par with others in such a short span of time.

“Well, you better get practicing huh?” Alex smiled, and Tobin, who appeared to be weighing out her options for a brief moment smiled back.  The worst thing that could happen to her was that she didn’t make the team, and that wasn’t so bad.

**

The night progressed rather smoothly after Tobin and Alex’s talk on the patio.  Both women were uncharacteristically quiet after said talk, but with good reason.  They both had a lot on their minds.  On Tobin’s end was the woman who had drastically affected her life these past few weeks in addition to the woman who had severely impacted the past few years of hers.  It was a bit of a complicated predicament to be in.  On one hand, she could feel herself garnering a collection of unique feelings towards Alex.  But her ex, even after all she had done, had a great effect on Tobin that she couldn’t ignore. 

 

Alex on the other hand, was floored at how in the small space of a month and days, she could fall for the one person who she had so strongly despised.  ‘Fall’ per say was a strong word, considering the time frame, although they spent most of their time together.  In a simpler context, she would be upset if Tobin decided to pursue anyone else and she was certain Tobin would be too if it were the other way around. 

That being said, after such an information filled day it certainly didn’t hurt to ask.

“Hey Tobs” Alex had whispered as she stared at the ceiling of their shared bedroom.  Never quite understanding why Tobin had never bought the mattress to her guest bedroom like she said she was going to.  _Not that Alex was complaining now, the company at night was nice._

“Yeah.” She breathed back, not being able to fall victim to the comfort of the mattress and pitch darkness of the room.

“Would it bother you if I like, pursue other people?” Alex asked bravely before she could stop herself.

Tobin marinated on the question for a moment, of course it would bother her, but she didn’t want Alex to think that she was obliged to only pursue Tobin and Tobin alone beca-

“Because it would bother me if you did.” Alex sheepishly added, and Tobin was stumped.  Of course she knew that there was something brewing between the two, but she hadn’t really known to what extent.

“You know what? You don’t have to ans-“

“Yeah, it would.” Tobin mirrored Alex’s whisper from before.

“Just don’t feel like you owe me anything alright?” Tobin outlined, “If there’s someone you like, you go after them, don’t let me hold you back.”

“There isn’t anyone.” Alex admitted, catching the underlying meaning of Tobin’s words.  “Only you.” 

Tobin’s heart warmed at Alex’s declaration; If smiles gave off warmth, Alex would surely not need the duvet her and Tobin were sharing.

“Good.” Replied the selfish part of Tobin’s mind, the part that dealt with logic would certainly conclude that that was a bad idea though.

“Good?” Alex asked, and Tobin could hear the smile in Alex’s voice.

“Mhm.” Tobin mumbled, closing her eyes lightly, letting the sudden feeling of contentedness wash over her.

“Does that mean that we can cuddle now? I’ve been tempted to ask you for a while, you know? For the health benefits, I hear it helps reduce stress and lowers blood pressure.”

“Sure.” Tobin mumbled again, on the cusp of falling asleep.

“I get to be the big spoon.” Alex said, knowing Tobin was too tired to put up a fight.

She didn’t mind though, because that night, Tobin was lulled to sleep by Alex’s light breathing against her neck and her warm hands securely around her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> procrastination and writer's block is not the best combo :\
> 
> Let me know what you guys think :):


	13. You're Really Good At That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second is always better than the first

The days following Tobin and Alex’s rather eventful Sunday were a blur.  With work, on top of Tobin’s now rigorous training schedule, Alex hardly got to see Tobin, aside from sometimes at lunch and in the mornings before they left and in the night when they went to bed.

**

“That’s it.” She declared one night when Tobin got home from a pickup game at a nearby park.

She had missed Tobin more than she had led on to Kelley previously that day as they watched Tobin perform a checkup on a baby monkey. 

_“So how’s things at the Heath-Morgan household?”_

_“They’re … okay” Alex said, leaving out the extremely frustrating topic of Tobin’s ex._

_“She hasn’t been around much lately.” Alex confessed, “She’s busy getting ready for her soccer tryout in a few weeks.”_

_“That’s a pretty good reason.” Kelley said, taking her eyes off of Tobin to study her best friend who obviously wasn’t thrilled about the situation, “But you miss her don’t you?”_

_“Yeah.” Alex sighed, she was definitely pining for Tobin._

_“Dude, you’re fucked.”_

_Alex sighed again, accepting her fate, “Yeah.”_

 **

“Huh?” Tobin asked, slightly confused.

“I hardly get to see you.” Alex pouted, wiping the moisture from the vegetables she was cutting onto her apron. 

“Is that a problem?” Tobin asked, putting down her things at the corner of the kitchen. Although she already knew the answer to Alex’s question, it’d make things way more interesting if she asked.  She wanted to hear Alex say the words.

“Yes it is.” Alex said, stirring her pasta sauce. 

Not only was the scene in front of Tobin endearing, but it was also painfully domestic; Something that she hadn’t realized she missed until she saw Alex, wearing a kiss the cook apron looking thoroughly unimpressed with her. 

“And why is that a problem?” Tobin played along, enjoying the way Alex got increasingly frustrated with each question she asked.

“I’ve missed you.” Alex admits, compelling Tobin to close the distance between her and Alex, wrapping Alex in a warm, much needed embrace.  Those three words placed a feeling of warmth in Tobin’s heart.

“You smell like soccer.” Alex says, after a long moment of silence, voice muffled by the fabric of Tobin’s shirt.

“Sorry.” Tobin says trying to pull away, causing Alex to tighten her grip around Tobin’s torso.

“I didn’t say you could move though.” Alex giggles, causing Tobin to giggle too.

“And you smell like tomatoes.”

“Oh shit, my sauce.” Alex remembers, reluctantly sliding out of Tobin’s arms to check on dinner.

**

“I’ve missed you too” Tobin admitted, as she and Alex sat on their couch, eating dinner.

“Good, because it would’ve been really awkward if you didn’t”

“I –“

“How” They both started at the same time.

“You go first.” Tobin encouraged.

“I’m redeeming my second date ticket tomorrow night.”

**

Their second date proved to be as promising as the first. 

They had agreed to do something that was free of any form of competition considering how intense their last date got. Opting instead for a movie and ice cream afterwards.

Tobin and Alex sat in a relatively empty theater; It was a weeknight, and a children’s movie.  Yes, a children’s movie.  Alex had suggested they watch ‘Finding Dory’, and after a moment of brief contemplation, Tobin agreed, figuring reliving a part of her childhood couldn’t be _that_ bad.

After splurging at the concession stand, the pair made way to the theater, finding seats near the back. 

Soon, the lights dimmed and the opening credits rolled across the screen.  Tobin noticed immediately that Alex was totally engrossed in the film watching intently and changing her facial expressions at the appropriate moments, it was awfully endearing.  Half way through the movie, Tobin finished her bucket of popcorn, with a considerable amount of help from Alex; she was happy to trade the bucket for Alex’s hand instead, and Alex appeared to be happy as well, as a small smile appeared on her lips; It didn’t touch her eyes, Tobin observed, but it sure touched Tobin’s heart.  Sighing contentedly to herself, Tobin brushed her thumb once over the back Alex’s hand before losing herself in the movie.

Towards the end, Dory found her parents in an emotional scene that had Tobin shedding a few light tears, she peeked over to Alex who was doing the same.  Alex’s eyes met Tobin’s and they shared a laugh.

“I can’t believe I’m crying over a cartoon.” Alex said softly. 

Tobin shook her head, “Me neither.” She reached over to wipe the stray tears from Alex’s eyes with her thumb, lightly touching Alex’s face.  The gesture carried more meaning than intended, causing a shift in the mood of the evening.

“You’re so beautiful.” Tobin thought out loud.

“You too.  More than you know.” Alex admitted, looking Tobin dead in the eyes. 

The movie, and their tears now forgotten, Alex leaned in, gently taking Tobin’s jaw in her hands, letting the fingers of her hand tangle in Tobin’s hair.  Tobin met her halfway, gently but purposefully connecting their lips.  Progressively, their exchange grew more heated as Tobin had added her tongue, daring Alex to do the same to which of course she hastily complied.

Tobin’s mind was swirling; She hadn’t done anything like _this_ in a while, and from what she could remember, it had never felt like _this_.  Alex made her feel like she was on fire, but Alex _also_ made her feel like she was in heaven.  Ale- _Fuck._  Alex was also going to be the death of her, Tobin concluded as Alex removed her lips for Tobin’s mouth, only to place them on the sensitive spot behind Tobin’s ears.  Tobin let out a surprised sigh, blushing at the feeling of Alex’s satisfied smirk on her skin.  She continued her exploration of Tobin’s body by trailing her tongue down from Tobin’s ear to her neck to her pulse point, where she lightly nipped at Tobin’s skin, earning another sigh from Tobin.

Alex was clearly enjoying herself, reveling in the way Tobin’s heart raced so heavily under her touch.  She was nothing short of confident when it came to driving people crazy, and she learnt quickly that she was especially proficient in the Tobin department.

Alex was a bit disappointed though, when her phone dropped out of her lap, and loudly clashed with the floor, rudely interrupting her Tobin time.  She reluctantly detached herself from Tobin to pick up her phone before turning back to find Tobin looking completely blissful.

“Hey” Alex said, causing Tobin to slowly turn towards her, with a muddled grin.

 

“You’re really good at that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think


	14. Tryouts Pt 1.

The days leading up to tryouts revealed to Alex a new side of Tobin.  She was a lot more calculated, precise, and intense as her big day neared.  Tobin followed an exact system each day:

Wake up

Go for a run or maybe to the gym

Breakfast

Get ready for work

Lunch

Get ready for Practice

Practice

Dinner

Sleep

Just the slightest abnormality in Tobin’s schedule would kill her mood for the whole day, something Alex learnt the day Tobin accidentally woke up seven minutes late.  Alex did her best to ignore the way Tobin huffed when they got stuck in a line of traffic on their way to work that day.  She tried to see past the way Tobin moodily carried around the bird feed all day, and the rough lines that were stitched into her face all day, she really did.

Her breaking point though was when Tobin had dropped her favorite mug while angrily handling the dishes looking for a bowl to have her pre practice meal in.

Alex looked on with distaste as Tobin cleaned up her mess, uttering a few choice words.

“Living room, now” Alex commanded.

Tobin sat in the sectional, looking rather dejected as she fixed her gaze on the floor. 

“What’s going on with you?” Alex asked, fixing herself next to Tobin.

“Nothing.” Tobin said dismissively.

“Bullshit Tobin, I know it has something to do with tryouts.”

Tobin sighed, reclining in the sofa so that her eyes were now chasing the ceiling fan.  “Yeah.” She admitted looking at Alex, who gave her a sympathetic look. 

“Is it because you woke up late?” Alex asked.

Tobin chuckled, “You noticed?”

“I know more about what you do than you think.” Alex said proudly, patting Tobin’s thigh.”

“I’m just, - what if I mess up? What if I’m not good enough?” She asked, moving her eyes back to the ceiling.

“Fuck them if they don’t think so, I’ve seen you bust your ass out there for the past few weeks trying to get ready for this thing.  Whatever you do out there, it’s definitely your best, and if your best’s not enough, there will always be other tryouts.  I believe in you though, and I know, you can definitely kickass at this thing.”

Tobin’s face softened immediately, and she closed her eyes, looking slightly less tense than before.

“How did you do that?” Tobin asks softly, a small smile gracing her face.

“What?”

“You totally just made me feel better about like everything that’s been on my chest for the past few days.” Tobin says, allowing her eyes to open and meet Alex’s where she sits a few inches away.

“I just have a way with words.” Alex blushes, returning a bashful smile in Tobin’s direction.  “You’re sure there’s nothing else bothering you?” Alex asks, blue eyes searching Tobin’s for any sign of distress.

“I might be a bit sore but, other than that no.”

A playful look brushes over Alex’s face, “If you make the team, maybe even if you don’t, I’ll give you a massage.”

**

The orange hues of the sunrise woke Tobin up on what was perhaps the most important day of her life, ( _so far at least)._ She turned her head to her right, expecting to see Alex still immersed in her dreams.  Instead she was met with messy sheets, a clear sign that Alex was already up and about. 

Tobin was surprisingly calm as she entered the bathroom, brushing her teeth and examining herself in the mirror.  The last time she had played competitive soccer, she was younger, although time had been kind to her in some regards, she sometimes wished she was younger again.  She longed for the days when the most important thing in her life was how well she performed in a soccer game, now the important things in her life ranged from, how much food should shelly the tortoise eat, to how much pounds of feed should the pigs get to Alex.

It was strange, how in the span of two months Alex could become so important to her.  Tobin had grown attached to the woman who had shown her a chance to feel young again.  Tobin couldn’t waste this opportunity, if not for herself, she would do it for Alex.  Alex who encouraged her to pursue her passion once more.  Alex who made Tobin feel like she was young again.  The Alex who made her feel loved. 

Stopping her musings, Tobin exists the bathroom and makes her way downstairs to find Alex. 

“Hey.” She says quietly, obviously still tired from the night before.  Alex wasn’t much of an early riser, but she wanted to do something nice for Tobin on her big day.

“I made you oatmeal.” She says from her seat at the kitchen island.

“Thanks.”

Tobin eats silently as Alex sips whatever it is she decided to fill her cup with early this morning. 

“Thank you.” Tobin says, breaking the silence.  “For everything, it really means a lot to me that you’re pushing me to do things like this.” Tobin finishes, placing a hand over Alex’s.

Alex is about to respond, when Tobin’s phone vibrates.  Tobin places her spoon down and grabs her phone.

**Christen: _Hey Tobin, just checking if you wanted to do lunch later on today?_**

Tobin’s stomach dropped, she had placed Christen on the back burner in the midst of her preparation for today, the last thing she needed was a distraction like this to throw off her game; Here it was though and along with it came feelings of anxiety, not about soccer, but about Christen.

“You okay?” Alex questions, squeezing Tobin’s hand to get her attention.  Tobin’s breathing is steadily increasing as she thinks back to the time when Christen made her choose between her and soccer.

“Tobin.” Alex says, grabbing her phone and reading the message.

Alex sets Tobin’s phone down, and gets up from her seat to grab a hold of Tobin’s shoulder.  She figured the panic stemmed from Christen not exactly agreeing with Tobin’s soccer habits in the past.

“Look at me.” Alex commands, bending on one knee so she is eye level with Tobin.  “This is your day.  Your fucking day.  You’re gonna go out there, and you’re gonna impress the fuck out of all those people, you hear me? Forget about her, just for this day, this is about you, and you only.”  Alex’s eyes are like nothing Tobin has ever seen before, they’re stern, but they’re filled with something, they’re filled with belief.

“You believe in me?” Tobin asks, sounding unusually small.

“You bet your fucking ass I do.” Alex says, smiling.  Tobin can’t help but smile back, she pulls Alex towards her, connecting their lips, and it just might be the best kiss Tobin has ever had.  It tastes like coffee and oatmeal, but most importantly, it tasted like love and a new beginning.

“I hope that was okay.” Tobin says once they break apart.

“It was perfect.” Alex breathes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make this longer, but the ending was too good :))  
> I'll post the second part either tonight or tomorrow 
> 
> tell me what ya think


	15. Tryouts Pt. 2

Tryouts went rather well for Tobin, great actually. 

From the moment she stepped onto the pitch, she felt something inside of her that she hadn’t felt in a long time, she felt at home.  She found her rhythm quickly, impressing the coaches with her dribbling ability and vision. 

“How would you feel about coming back down here tomorrow evening to train with the full team?” The coach asked his British accent thick on his tongue.  Tobin stared blankly at him for a moment, letting her brain fully digest what Coach Mark had suggested. 

“That would be amazing!” Tobin smiled.  The thought of being able to play soccer again and professionally at that made her all sorts of happy.  She had to use all of her self-control not to pull Mark into a bone crushing hug.  “I like what I see in you kid, I think you’d fit perfectly into the team.” He said, offering Tobin a pat on the shoulder before walking away.

 _Things are finally starting to look up for me_ , she thought to herself as she began her journey homeward.

**

Floating on cloud 9 was an understatement when it came to accurately conveying Tobin’s emotions.  She was floating on the moon, as seen by the giant smile that never once left her face.  It didn’t go away as she drove home and opened the front door to meet Alex nervously twiddling her thumbs on the couch, pretending to be occupied with whatever was playing on the television.  Her smile definitely didn’t fade when she wordlessly walked up to Alex cradling her face in her hands, kissing her senseless before she could utter as much as a “Hello Tobin.”

It surely didn’t fade when they broke apart, both out of breath and slightly more aroused than they were a few moments ago.  Tobin’s smile didn’t fade when Alex she locked eyes with Alex, who had crinkles in the corner of her eyes as she pieced together the reason for Tobin’s brash display of affection.

“You did it?” She breathes out, still trying to regulate her breathing.

“Well, nothing’s official, but he wants me to come back again and train with the full team.” Tobin says, heart swelling at the amount of pride in Alex’s eyes.

Alex doesn’t reply to this, deciding instead to pull Tobin down into the sectional with her, giving her a well-earned hug.

“I told you you could do it.” She whispers into Tobin’s ear.  “Oh! That reminds me!” Alex says, startling Tobin with her sudden change in volume.  She runs to the kitchen and back in record time with a cupcake.  "I got this from the bakery, you know, as a gift to double as comfort food in case you didn’t make it.”

“How thoughtful, I don’t want the cupcake though, at least not now.” Tobin admits.

“Okayyyyy.” Alex says, slightly disappointed that Tobin didn’t want her cupcake.

“You didn’t ask me what I wanted though.” Tobin points out, looking directly at Alex.

“And what do you want?” Alex asks, realizing the suggestive meaning behind Tobin’s words.

“You owe me a massage.” Tobin says, wiggling her eyebrows.

**

Alex chewed on the inside of her cheek as she watched Tobin discard her shirt and bra before lying face down on the bed they shared.  This was an overwhelmingly bad idea that could mess up whatever it was she and Tobin had going on, but Alex found it difficult to say no to Tobin, especially ~~when minimal clothing was involved~~ when she was so happy.  Alex sighs to herself before saying a silent prayer on her way over to Tobin, asking God to grant her the virtue of self-control as she watches Tobin’s muscles dance against her skin, searching for a comfortable position.  She places herself at the small of Tobin’s back, legs falling to either side of Tobin’s hips. “Is this okay?” She asks.  Tobin nods her head in response, eyes already closed ready Alex’s hands to work their magic. 

Alex starts with a generous amount of coco butter, rubbing it between her hands before smoothing it over the taught skin of Tobin’s shoulders.  Tobin was even more beautiful up close, where you could see the light freckles across her smooth skin.

Tobin groans in delight as Alex begins to apply pressure, doing well to ease the tension between her shoulder blades.  She eventually moves to work on Tobin’s back, shifting herself down to rest on top of Tobin’s hamstrings.  Unconsciously, she rocks her hips forward, earning a tiny squeak from Tobin.

“Sorry.” Alex mumbles through red stained cheeks.

Tobin alternates between soft groans and full out moans as Alex’s ministrations become more deliberate and rapid.  “Harder.” Tobin says lazily, and Alex quickly obliges.  “Like that?” She says, and Tobin lets out another moan in response.  Alex’s mind is slowly but surely moving into the gutter, as it seems with each moment, Tobin is becoming increasingly more vocal.  It leads her to wander what Tobin would sound like writhing in ecstasy underneath her, what she would look like aft-.

Alex’s rapt is cut short by perhaps the most sexually suggestive noise she’s ever head Tobin make; It throws her off for a moment, causing her to stop her assault on the knots in Tobin’s back.

“Sorry.” Tobin says, looking completely surprised as well, “That was a big knot.”  Alex diffuses any possible tension by laughing, Tobin joins her after a moment.

“You’re really good at this.” Tobin remarks once Alex continues.  “You too.” Alex says, “You’re making me feel really good about myself and my hands.”

“You should.  I know you’ve been waiting to do this for a long time.” Tobin says with a smirk. 

“Is that so?” Alex says, rolling her eyes at Tobin’s overconfidence.

“Yeah, I’d be too if I got the chance to rub up on all of this sexiness.” Tobin giggles.

“Don’t act like you haven’t been waiting for me to put my hands all over you either.”

“I have.” Tobin admits, “And I’m enjoying it.”

“How much are you enjoying it?” Alex asks innocently, fully aware of the blatant flirting.

What happened next killed the light giggles falling from Alex’s mouth.  Tobin rolled onto her back, still underneath Alex, giving Alex a comprehensive view of her bare chest.  She grabs Alex’s hand, moving it past the waistband of her shorts, into her underwear, allowing Alex to feel the slick warmth that was steadily growing there. 

Alex inhales sharply, skin on fire from Tobin’s little stunt.

“That’s how much I’m enjoying it.” Tobin says, dark eyes locking with Alex’s.

**

 

 

The self-control that Alex had briefly prayed for never came, a fact that Alex had realized four Tobin induced orgasms later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol
> 
> let me know what you think :PP


	16. We Kinda Did The Thing

It was Tobin who woke first after her and Alex’s rather _active_ night.  She woke to Alex’s soft breaths tickling the back of her neck and the sensation of the small swell of Alex’s breasts against her bare back.  It was soothing to say the least.

Once Tobin gathered her bearings, she recounted exactly what had led her to this rather ~~soothing~~ compromising position.

 _We had sex_.  _Me and Alex, Alex and I. We did **it. Fuck.**_ In Tobin’s brief, yet extensive experience, sex, especially when you haven’t had or have been avoiding ‘the relationship talk’ with your partner, usually ruined things.

The thought of ruining whatever it was that was growing between Alex sent Tobin gave Tobin major anxiety.  She was still dealing with what Christen had done to her all those years ago, and wasn’t quite ready to give herself to another person.  And ironically enough, she had given quite a lot of herself to another person last night.

She slid out of bed, careful not to wake Alex who looked rather peaceful with her mouth slightly agape and hair splayed across her pillow.

Tobin quickly but quietly moved into a shirt and some shorts, not wanting a repeat of last night.

Despite her troubled thoughts though, Tobin smiled to herself.  She couldn’t remember the last time she had had a ‘Morning After’, or a ‘Night Before’ for that matter, and a great one at that.  Alex _really_ knew what she was doing – but that was beside the point.  They had taken a major step one that Tobin probably wasn’t ready for.  She was just so damn happy yesterday, and before she knew it one thing led to another and now they’re here, unclothed in Tobin’s bedroom.

Alex began stirring, probably because of the loud step’s Tobin’s feet made as she paced the length of the bedroom completely absorbed in her thoughts.  Tobin stopped in her tracks, when she met Alex’s blue eyes staring at her, completely unbothered and relaxed.  Alex looked different this particular morning, she was … glowing and looked completely relaxed, as if Tobin hadn’t put her body to the test the night before.

Tobin on the other hand, wasn’t as relaxed, her eyes held this uncertain fear that Alex zeroed in on right away. 

“Good morning.” She said, voice still thick with sleep.

“Hey Alex, about last night, I’m sorry, I don’t know what got into me, I should have never happ- “Tobin started before Alex interrupted.  “Hey, relax” Alex said, as if what had happened last night wasn’t a big deal, because it was.

“Relax? You want me to relax? Alex we had sex.” Tobin said exasperatedly.  “I know.” Alex said calmly, “I was there.”

“Look.” She started, sitting up, carrying the sheet with her to cover her bare chest, “What happened last night, probably shouldn’t have happened, but it did, we can’t just go back in time.  It’s not your fault.  I was a willing participant.” She said, “The marks on your neck are proof.” She giggled. 

Tobin immediately turned to the closest mirror and examined herself and sure enough, said marks were there, “Really Alex? Hickies? What are we twelve?”

“You didn’t have much of a protest about it last night, unless moaning means no.”

Tobin’s face turned bright red at this, “Seriously though, I don’t regret last night, even though it probably shouldn’t have happened.  I feel great.  You look good too.  You’re glowing.” Alex remarks.  “But you should work out whatever it is you have to with your ex, before we give us a chance.”

“This is why I lo- like you, you’re so patient, and understanding … You’re not so bad in bed either.” Tobin adds after a moment.

“Yeah, I know, you sorta gave me that impression, you’re a screamer.” Alex winks before throwing a pillow at Tobin.

**

“You did what?!” Kelley asks wide eyed as she and Alex lounges in a Starbucks.

“We had sex.” Alex says lowly, as if someone might be listening in on their conversation and silently judging.

“Shit.  Sex ruins like, everything.” Kelley whispers loudly, trying her hardest to manage her shock.

“Fuck, don’t remind me.” Alex says between sips of her coffee.  “I told her that she should sort out that thing with her ex before we go any further you know.”

“Well, how was she this morning? Was she awkward?” Kelley asks, staring intently at Alex.

“She was pacing like a maniac, she looked like she was about to have a panic attack.  But after we talked, she seemed fine, she’s at soccer practice right now.”

“Sooo ….” Kelley drawls suggestively, “How exactly did this happen, did you even try to stop it? What was going through your head?”

Alex chews her lip thoughtfully, focusing on the slight chip of paint that hung from the ceiling.

_Tobin quickly flipped their positions once she gathered that things would only be escalating from there._

_“Someone likes to be in control.” Alex thought as Tobin moved down to her neck alternating between bites and kisses._

_Tobin’s wandering hands quickly found their way to the top of Alex’s shirt, palming her breasts through the thin fabric of her t shirt, much to Alex’s delight.  Alex voiced said pleasure by delivering a low moan that had Tobin smirking into her skin._

_The buzz of Alex’s phone popped her bubble of ecstasy as it momentarily distracted her from Tobin’s ministrations.  Tobin on the other hand didn’t seem to notice, as she deftly slipped her thigh between two of Alex’s._

_“Tobin” She had tried to say, although in the end, it sounded more moan courtesy of Tobin’s new found rhythm Tobin’s thigh had found between her legs._

_“To-“ She attempted, but was again cut short by the feeling of Tobin’s cool fingers skidding across her stomach to the sensitive nubs under her shirt._

_All words and coherent thoughts were out of the window as Tobin quickened her pace between her thighs while skillfully attending to each of her nipples._

“ _Are you okay?” Tobin panted as she arose from her spot in between the crook of Alex’s neck._

_Alex surveyed her options for a brief moment.  She could either:_

  1. _Tell Tobin that it’s probably not in their best interest that they continue whatever it was they were doing._
  2. _Lie, and say that she wasn’t okay, because she was more than okay, she was feeling fucking amazing._
  3. _Say yes._



_Alex chose option three._

_“Yeah, I’m okay.” She said with a reassuring squeeze of Tobin’s bicep.  She looked into Tobin’s eyes, noting the way in which they blazed with an intensity and desire Alex had never seen before._

_“Good, I’m okay too.” She said with a tender kiss to Alex’s pink lips._

_**_

“I mean, I sort of tried.  But in the end I wanted it more than I didn’t” Alex ended up saying in the end, opting out of the explicit details of the story.  “But things got heated quickly, and we were celebrating.”

Kelley narrowed her eyes at Alex, giving her a serious look before asking, “Was she good?”

“So good.”

“Really?! How many times did you … “Kelley uses hand gestures to finish her sentence.

“More than three times.”

“Damn, I’m kinda jealous.”  Kelley says, looking Alex up and down once more, “You’ve got that after sex glow going on and everything.”

 

**

Tobin sat thoughtfully in her car after training.  Reflecting on how hectic the past two days had been for her.  She had been invited to dinner with her ex, possibly made it onto a pro team, _(still to be decided, she was invited to come train again which was a good sign)_ , and did the _do_ with the girl she found herself falling for these past few weeks.  There was definitely _a lot_ going on in her life at the moment, and she was in desperate need of a chat and possibly some mediation from one of her best friends.

Dialing out one of the only numbers she knew by heart before putting her phone on speaker.  Tobin started her car and began her voyage home. 

“Tobin!” She had enthusiastically picked up after the third ring.  “I was wondering when you were going to call me! Congrats on your soccer thing.”

“Yeah, Tobs! You’re making us so proud.  I want at least 10 tickets for the home opener!” A separate voice rang from the distance.

“Woah, is that Amy? You guys are having a reunion without me?”

“It’s not our fault you decided to move to Portland.” Lauren quipped.

“You guys should come down here soon.  I’ll even get Alex to cook.” Tobin said before she realized what she was saying.

“Oooo, Alex? As in your accidental wife? How is that going by the way?”

Tobin took a deep sigh before answering, “I don’t know, we kinda did the _thing,_ if you know what I mean?”

“Sex? What are you Tobin? Twelve? You can say the word”

“It’s just, I don’t know, maybe the timing was wrong.” Tobin said, genuinely confused about where she and Alex stood.

“Does this having something to do about she who shall not be named?”

“You can say her name, I don’t know if I mentioned this, but she asked me to go to dinner, I said yes this morning.”

“That’s a good idea.  I’m so tired of you kicking yourself over her, you deserve to be happy.” Lauren declared as Tobin turned a corner.

“I agree.  Alex makes me happy though.” Tobin smiled to herself.

“That’s good to hear, you have to let us meet her, so we can see what’s up.  We don’t let just any and anybody steal our little Toby’s heart.”

Tobin rolled her eyes at this pulling into the driveway to meet Alex standing barefoot on the lawn, looking thoroughly annoyed.

Exiting the car with her phone in tow, Tobin looked quizzically at Alex who just gave Tobin an incredulous look. 

“The fucking pizza delivery guy is lost.” Alex sighs pulling Tobin into a hug.  “Ew, you’re wet.  Don’t they have showers at the place?”

“I wanted to see you sooner.” Tobin said with a wink.

“Aww. That would actually be sweet if you weren’t a lazy bum, who would rather sit down and take a bath rather than stand and shower.” Alex says pushing Tobin away with a giggle.

“You got me, I’m gonna go do that, good luck finding the pizza guy.” Tobin says retreating into the house.

Tobin almost forgets she had Lauren and Amy on the line when she hears Lauren say,

“I like her already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i tried my best to give y'all a little flashback since u were asking for it. I'm so bad at smut, I tried my best. I'll get better with a bit more practice hopefully lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)))))))))))


	17. Chapter 17

Following her talk with Lauren and Amy, Tobin was feeling significantly better about her whole situation.

  
"Just do what you feel is right." Lauren advised.

  
Tobin wasn't sure exactly what that meant. But it did give her enough reassurance to actually go through with dinner.

  
She didn't entirely feel like it was wrong to not give Christen a second chance. She gave Tobin a pretty good reason for forgiveness and she did look really good when she stopped by that day.

  
Time had been kind to her in some respects. Her mother had died which must have been devastating for her. But she looked more mature, more sure of herself.

  
And sitting across from her, at a restaurant that Tobin couldn't even remember the name of, her thoughts were reassured.

  
She had worn her hair in the way that Tobin always liked, natural waves falling to either side of her face. With the low light of the restaurant accentuating the vivid colors of her eyes and her dress clinging and falling in all of the right places.

  
When she first saw her, sitting alone at the table waiting for Tobin to show, it took her breath away. They might have not been together for all of two years, but old habits die hard.

  
She had stood to greet Tobin, offering a friendly hug.

  
"You look good." She said wrapping her arms around Tobin.

  
"You too." Tobin said, momentarily getting lost in Christen's signature perfume, the scent that ironically haunted her for months.

Some things don't change.

  
They quickly fell back into their old rhythm, much to Tobin's bewilderment. She hated herself for being so forgiving, but it was hard to stay angry at anyone, let alone Christen Press who had stolen her heart so swiftly all those years ago.

  
"I'm playing soccer again." Tobin declared proudly

  
"That's good." Christen, the reason she stopped playing in the first place, smiled. "You look happy."

  
While soccer was a reason for her happiness, her mind also found its way to Alex and how she too was the source of Tobin's new found happiness.

  
"How does your girlfriend feel about all of that?" Christen asked, feigning disinterest.

  
"She's ..." Not my girlfriend." Tobin wanted to say, "she's happy too, she's the one who got me back into it."

  
"So what have you been up to?" Tobin asked in between bites, avoiding the awkward silence.

  
"Well, I finished med school, so I'm officially Dr. Press. So if you ever need a check up ... You know where to find me."

  
"Woah that's great!" Tobin smiled thinking back on all of the long nights the woman spent busting her ass for said title.

"You really deserve it."

**

When dessert came around the pair agreed to split the chocolate cake, after Christen had argued that it was significantly better for their health if they did.

  
"I'm really sorry for the past few years." Christen admitted.

  
"Kind of a heavy topic for dessert don't you think?"

  
"I just want you to know." Christen pleaded, reaching across the table to place her hand atop of Tobin's.

  
Tobin didn't flinch at the contact, much to her surprise, her body melted into Christen's touch as if the last two years of her life didn't happen.

 

"I haven't stopped thinking about you. The memory of you is burnt into my brain. I miss you so much."

  
Tobin slowly processed what is was that Christen was saying. Three or four months ago, Tobin might have been ecstatic to hear these words pouring from Christen's mouth, now however, not so much. Her life had changed drastically over the last few months.

  
She was playing soccer again and she had Alex.

  
Tobin chooses not to reply, taking another bite out of the cake instead.

  
"I know this is a bit much ..." Christen trails, idly brushing a thumb against the top of Tobin's hand.

  
"You've got that right." Tobin sardonically replies, removing her hand from Christen's grasp to run it through her hair. Noting the way Christen's face fell at the loss of contact.

 

"But maybe we can start small. I really miss you in my life." She says genuinely, locking eyes by Tobin.

  
"Friends?" She asks hopefully, pleading eyes holding Tobin's gaze.

  
"Yeah" Tobin sighs, "Friends."

  
The blazing smile that crosses Christen's face is contagious and soon Tobin is smiling along with her, troubling thoughts of what happened in the past long forgotten.

  
**

The ghost of that very smile sits on Tobin's face as she arrives home that evening to find Alex already in bed.

  
"I take it you had a good time." She says disinterestedly, scrolling though her phone.

  
Tobin is too occupied in her own happiness to notice.

  
"It was ... something. I had a good time, I'm not gonna lie. She says she wants to be friends."

  
Alex puts her phone down at Tobin's admission, eyes following Tobin as she walks across the room to her drawer.

  
"And what did you say?" Alex pries, growing uneasy.

  
"I said yes." Tobin says, discarding her outfit for something more sleep appropriate.

  
Alex would have enjoyed the show of Tobin's scantily clothed body if it was any other night.

  
"That's never a good idea Tobin." Alex warns, disliking the implications of Tobin's friendship with her ex.

  
Tobin slides into bed, leaving an ample amount of space between her and Alex.

  
"She seemed very genuine, and regretful. I'm not one to hold a grudge."

  
"She fucked up though, like really bad." Alex argues, trying to find a reason as to why Tobin was so forgiving to people who didn't deserve her forgiveness. As much as she wanted to be mad at Tobin for this, she couldn't as she too was one of those people that Tobin forgave despite her mistreatment.

 

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

  
"Just" Alex says, taking pause looking deeply into Tobin's eyes. "Don't get hurt again."

  
Tobin's heart swells at Alex's concern.

  
She sits on her side of the bed, motioning for Alex to come closer. Wrapping her in a warm embrace, Tobin rubs her hand across Alex's back reassuringly.

  
"I won't. I promise, I know what I'm doing this time."

  
Alex sighs before burrowing herself deeper into Tobin's side, relishing in the safeness she feels around Tobin.

  
Tobin's words are enough to sedate Alex's thoughts for the present moment. But Alex still could sense that nothing good would come from the reintroduction of Tobin's problematic ex into her life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness Tobin, what are you doing ????
> 
>  
> 
> let me know what yall r thinking


	18. The Ex Games

A few mornings following Alex’s and Tobin’s talk, Alex wakes to an empty bed, which is a bit unordinary considering Alex is usually the one to wake Tobin.  She follows the scent of freshly fried bacon to the kitchen where Tobin is arduously working on a pile of eggs.

“Morning, sunshine.” Tobin smiles. 

Alex looks to her apprehensively, but she wasn’t about to comment on Tobin’s seemingly odd behavior.

“There’s a plate for you in the oven.”

“Thanks” Alex says, following Tobin’s instructions.  Alex inspects her plate, noting that Tobin took the time to actually cut up fruit for her, which was suspicious because Alex remembers vividly a conversation they had about fruit, and whether it was better cut or uncut.

_“Tobin, that’s gross, why don’t you just cut the fruit, it’s easier to eat and better on your teeth.”_

_“Cutting fruit wastes time one, and two, I’m a big girl, it’s not that hard to bite into an apple.” Tobin explains through a mouthful of said apple._

_“But you’re eating it with oatmeal, wouldn’t it just be easier to cut it up and put it in the bowl? Instead of biting the apple and then taking a spoonful of oatmeal?”_

_“Alex, do I tell you how to live your life? Please let me make my life choices no matter how poor they are.”_

_In short, that earned Tobin a face full of that day’s newspaper._

_**_

Alex decides to again ignore the oddity of the cut fruit on her plate, sliding in her seat across from Tobin at the table. 

“So, what’s up, why are you up so early.” Alex pries, studying Tobin’s face.

“No reason.” Tobin lies, avoiding eye contact.

“Are you sure?” Alex lowers her head to look into Tobin’s eyes anyways.

Tobin gives in.

“Well, I was trying to hold out the surprise until later but …” Tobin says.

“But what?!” Alex asks, suddenly more interested in the reason for Tobin’s odd behavior.

“Okay, so I got a message from Mark this morning.”

“The coach?” Alex interrupts.

“Yeah, the thorns are having a preseason friendly against some college girls, and he asked me to come and play.”

“Tobin, that’s amazing!” Alex squealed practically jumping across the table to trap her in a well-deserved embrace.

“Yeah well, I wouldn’t have been able to do it if you hadn’t given me that extra boost.” Tobin smiles, causing Alex’s cheeks to redden.

“Well, what are wives for huh?”  Alex says, sitting back down in her seat.

“Speaking of wives, the three months are coming to an end quite soon.” Tobin says, pulling Alex out of her little bubble of happiness.

“I totally forgot about that.” Alex sighs, not too keen on not getting to wake up to Tobin anymore.

“Yeah me to, time just goes so fast when you’re enjoying yourself.”

“You were enjoying yourself?”

“Of course, you’re not too bad of a wife, this was the best few months I’ve had in a long time.” Tobin replies, smiling bashfully at her eggs.

“Same here.” Alex says returning the smile.

“So, what are you going to wear to the game?” Tobin asks, changing the subject.

“You want me to come?” Alex asks, touched at the gesture.

“Of course, I’ll Christen aswell.” Tobin says without thought, “That way, you two can get to know each other, and you’ll both have someone to keep you company during the game.”

Alex audibly laughed at the outrageousness of Tobin’s reasoning. 

“You really think me and your ex will get along?”

“I don’t see why not.” Tobin said genuinely puzzled.

Alex holds her tongue, deciding not to go into detail on why that was a horrible idea.

“I’ll wear something red, until you get your jersey that is.” She says with a wink, doing her best to ignore her raging thoughts on tomorrow’s game.

 

 

**

Alex drives Tobin to the stadium the next day, killing the engine in the parking lot designated for the players.

Tobin is loudly bouncing her leg on the floor of the car, something Alex had noted when they were about five minutes from the stadium.

“Are you nervous?” Alex asked Tobin, who was unusually quiet throughout the whole car ride.

“A little.” Tobin admits sheepishly.  Her body was alight with excitement that she couldn’t positively distribute anywhere.

“It’s okay to be nervous.” She says, placing her hand on Tobin’s knee to stop the movement.  “Don’t let it get to you like this though, you’ll be fine, they wouldn’t have had you here if they didn’t believe in you.” Alex says, blue eyes neutralizing the unsure blaze in Tobin’s.

“You’re right.” Tobin acknowledges, before leveling out her breathing. 

Alex reaches across the console, placing a light kiss onto Tobin’s lips. 

Tobin relaxed visibly, “You’ll be fine.” Alex mumbles against her lips, before pressing another kiss in the exact spot, this one lasted a bit longer, and there was a bit more thought behind it.  “That one was for good luck.”

**

The starting whistle blew, and Alex’s heart was out of her chest, despite the fact that Tobin wasn’t starting, but Alex knew that at any minute anything could happen and Tobin would be able to grace the pitch. 

10 minutes a player on the opposing side went down and Alex was so engrossed in the game that she hadn’t noticed someone had sat in the seat right next to her until the referee blew the whistle to resume play.

“Hey” Alex said, putting on most genuine smile she could muster.

“Hey” Christen said, equally as fake, “Sorry I’m so late, the patients would not stop rolling in today.”

“Patients?”

“Oh, well we haven’t formally met have we? I’m _Dr_. Christen Press, local obstetrician and gynecologist.” She declares proudly, extending her hand to Alex.

 _I didn’t know Tobin was into overachievers._ Alex quipped to herself before returning the pleasantries, “ _Dr._ Alex Morgan.” She says equally as proud; she did not like to flaunt her title around but she couldn’t have Christen showing her up. “local veterinarian.”

The newly introduced pair stared at each other for a few passing moments before focusing on the game once again, settled in an uncomfortable silence.

“So has Tobin made it onto the pitch yet?” Christen asked, not bothering to make eye contact with Alex.

“No, she’ll probably come in during the second half though.”

“So, veterinarian huh? Is that how you and Tobin met? At the zoo?” Christen asks, trying to make small talk.

“Yeah we did.” Alex remarks with a smile.

“So, how long have you two been together?”  
Alex’s eyes went wide.  “Oh, we’re not …” Alex stutters, “Did she tell you we were?” Alex asks, looking at Christen.

“Well, I called you her girlfriend, and she didn’t correct me, and I saw you at the house, I-, I’m sorry I just assumed.” Christen explains, both relieved and embarrassed.

“No, it’s fine.” Alex says, not bothering to hide the blush, or smile that creeps onto her face.  “We do live together, but she’s not my girlfriend, we’re married actually.”

“What?!” Christen shouts, eyes growing ten times bigger before returning to their normal size.

“It’s a long story, but we accidentally got married in Vegas one night.  And it’s a lot of crazy stuff in between, but yeah.  Only for about a few more weeks though, we’re planning on getting an annulment soon.”

“So, there’s like nothing between you two?” Christen asks, trying to get to the bottom of Tobin’s relationship. 

“I wouldn’t say _that_ ” Alex begins to explain, taking a swig from her water bottle.  “We definitely like each other, but, she had a lot of …. _baggage,_ that she’s trying to get rid of before we get serious.” Alex says, hitting Christen with a look of accusation.

“Interesting …” Christen says, already plotting.

**

Christen and Alex stay relatively quiet after that, _‘ooing’ and ‘ahhing’_ at the appropriate moments until the 65th minute when the fourth official’s sign indicated that number 17 was being subbed in.

“That’s Tobin.” Alex said, gazing intently at the fidgeting figure on the sideline.

**

Tobin was surprisingly good, given that Alex had never seen her play before.  Her pupils intently following Tobin’s every move.

She lit up the field.  Deftly moving past defenders and delivering crucial passes into crucial areas.  The stadium seemed to appreciate their new found talent as well, magnifying in sound once Tobin did something characteristically creative.

The final whistle blew before Alex could think about it and she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding.  The game had ended, and Tobin left the field in one piece.  She managed to grab two assists and a few nutmegs out of the deal.

Alex’s heart swelled as she watched various persons walk up to Tobin to congratulate her on a job well done.  Soon though, Tobin’s gaze was fixed on the crowd, scanning for her favorite pair of blue eyes.

They locked eyes, having a conversation between blinks and smiles.

“ _I told you it would be fine.”_ Alex beamed.

Alex couldn’t quite decipher the meaning of the look that came next, but Tobin followed it with a heart and Alex responded by blowing Tobin a kiss.

Christen who sat to the left of Alex, cringed at the interaction, silently brooding that it wasn’t her receiving Tobin’s attention. 

That all went away when Tobin finally turned to her.  Offering her big wave.  Christen smiled widely back at Tobin, grey eyes lighting up at the brown ones staring back at her.

Alex and Christen lingered around after that, awkwardly making conversation while they waited for Tobin to immerge from the locker room.

Exiting the locker room, Tobin hadn’t realized how much of an awkward situation she had put herself in until she was faced with both Alex and Christen waiting for her. 

She was frozen. 

Until Christen moved towards her, pulling her tired body into soft hug.

“You did so well.” She whispered to Tobin, whose body was reacting positively to the body to body contact.  They both stood there for a few more seconds before splitting, suddenly remembering that Alex was standing a few feet away, looking awkwardly at the pair in front of her.

Of course she respected that fact that the two had history.  She would just not like to be reminded in a two-foot radius.

“Ready to go?” Alex asks Tobin, who was now buzzing with post game excitement.

“Yeah.” She says, before turning to Christen, “Thanks for coming tonight, it meant a lot to me.” Pulling the woman into another hug.  “See you around.”

**

“Thanks for today.” Tobin had said once she and Alex were safely in the car.

Alex smiled at her, revealing her blossoming pride in Tobin. 

“Thanks for encouraging me to try out, and believing in me and being here tonight.” Tobin rambled, taking Alex’s hand in hers.  “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Tobin finished placing a delicate kiss on Alex’s hands.

“It’s what I’m here for.” Alex replied, humble as ever. 

“You don’t have to be half as nice as you are to me though.  I really appreciate it.” Tobin admitted, still holding Alex’s hand in hers.

Alex felt a pang in her stomach. 

The intimacy of this whole scene was quite overwhelming.  Here they were, sat in the middle of an almost empty parking lot.  Apart from the outside work courtesy of the barrier provided by the car, their only source of light came from the lights of the lot.

Alex laughed at herself, she had seen Tobin _naked_ for Christ’s sake, but here she was, freaking out over a quiet moment she and Tobin and sharing in a parking lot.  Tobin’s earnest eyes again regarding her with the same look they shared moments ago inside of the stadium.

“Thanks Tobs.” She whispered, using her free hand to trace the outlines of Tobin’s face, making sure this wasn’t all a dream.

They stayed like that for a few moments, eyes wistfully searching their counterparts before they remembered where they were.

“We should head home.” Tobin suggested, sounding a bit distant.

“Yeah, home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this chapter for so long lol. Let me know what you guys are thinking.
> 
> And maybe send me some prompts I might get around to writing them some day:)


	19. Bestfriends

 

Tobin and been notably withdrawn ever since that night, Alex had observed. Appearing to be more in her thoughts than in the real world.

 

She was quieter; and seemed to designate more of her focus on the thorns and their season.

 

It was a bit unsettling for Alex.

 

Tobin's uncharacteristic behavior had her brain racking, desperately trying to draw conclusions to Tobin's oddness.

 

Not to say that their relationship was drastically different, that was a bit of a stretch. They still sat too close to each other on the sectional, arms and fingers ever so often brushing against each other, before Tobin would give in and rest her head in Alex's lap, desperate for contact.

 

Tobin preferred voicing her wants and needs though touches and looks, and Alex would call herself an expert in the field of deciphering these non verbal communications. But as of late, the skill was becoming increasingly difficult.

 

The look Tobin had given her twice that night at Providence Park was becoming a commonplace sight for in their household.

 

It made her want to hide; mostly because she wouldn't want to give anyone else a chance to look at her like that.

  
And it came at such odd times too. Alex would be doing something like brushing her teeth, or scolding Tobin about leaving her dirty cleats in the middle of the hall, or reaching for the family sized pack of Oreos at the grocery store, although they both knew only Alex would eat them, or Alex eating said Oreos and managing to get the crumbs on her forehead while she rambled to Tobin about nothing in particular. The point was, she had been getting the look a lot in the last few days and she wanted nothing more than to get to the bottom of it.

**

"Hey Tobs, do you want to do dinner this week?" Alex asked in passing, trying to make it as casual as possible in efforts to conceal her ulterior motive.

  
"Uh ..." Tobin started, as if searching for an excuse not to go. "Oh! I forgot to tell you. Lauren and Amy are going to be in town this week!"

  
"As in your bestfriends?" Alex asks, trying to remember all Tobin had said about them.

  
"That would be the ones"

  
"Alright, cool." Alex said, hiding her frustration.

  
"You're going to training soon right? Are you on the team yet?"

  
"Possibly by the end of the week I'll know." Tobin said with a hint of a smile. "It's a pretty big week, huh?"

 

"Yeah, our three months are up on Sunday."

 

"Well, I'll try and make it the best week of your life"

  
"And Tobs?

They would be stupid not to take you."

  
**

"Are you Alex?" asked the curly haired brunette who stood on the other side of the door along side a blonde and her equally as blonde child.

  
"Yes, I am, and you are?"

  
"Didn't Tobin tell you we were coming over?!?!"

  
"Lauren and Amy? Oh I'm so sorry, Tobin mentioned it earlier, but she didn't say when."   
I'm going to kill her.

  
"Come inside."

**

It was surprisingly easy for Alex to get along with Lauren and Amy, quickly bonding over their fondness for the only person absent from the equation, Tobin.

  
Tobin, Lauren and Amy became friends sometime into the first week of seventh grade, Lauren recalled.

  
"She was sitting by herself at lunch, she was the new kid, moving from Jersey and all. and I was getting so tired of only being friends with Amy." Lauren joked, earning an incredulous look from Amy.

  
"So we just introduced ourselves, and the rest was history." Lauren finished slinging her arm around Amy for emphasis.

 

"Tobin's been really aloof lately though." Amy said hinted.

  
Alex blushed.

  
"She must have someone or something occupying her time." Lauren played along.

  
Alex was sure her face was ten times redder than it was a few seconds ago.

  
"Well -" Alex started before the lock clicked, signaling that Tobin had finally come home. Thank God.

  
"Honey, I'm home." Tobin called, already searching the house for Alex. She was readily surprised to meet not one pair of eyes starting back it her, but four.

  
"Hey honey!" Little Ryan shrieked, running giving her the littlest of hugs around her knees.

  
"Heyy Ry, you're getting so big." She acknowledged picking him up in her arms before placing him down.

  
"You guys didn't tell me you were coming today." Tobin said confused, but happy never the less to see her bestfriends.

  
"Uh, yes we did. You probably didn't read the message properly, we're in town for a couple of days, Jrue's team is playing the trailblazers, so we thought it was a perfect opp to come and see our little Toby."

 

Alex snickered.

  
"Well let's turn this into a party then. "

  
**

And by party Tobin meant curling up on the couch with her four favorite people watching Forrest Gump over a box of pizza.

  
Ryan had taken a swift liking to Alex, Tobin observed as she watched him wiggle his way into the small space between Tobin and Alex. Halfway through the movie, Ryan fell asleep, head falling against Alex's shoulder and she too drifted off, letting her head fall against the arm of the chair.

  
Tobin's heart just about popped out of her chest at the uber precious scene; Lauren and Amy aswell, although their scene had consisted of one more person than Tobin's, the other two women part of the best friend trio only had to glance at each other once to know exactly what was going on in Tobin's head.

  
**

"So about Alex ..." Lauren said, trying to introduce the topic casually.

  
Tobin had decided that it was a good idea to treat her friends to lunch, but sitting across from them, moments away from being apart of a discussion on her love life once again she was reconsidering.

  
"I like he-"

  
"You're in love with her." Amy stated, using a slightly more agressive approach than Lauren.

  
Tobin choked on her water, clearing her airways before she spoke again.

  
"Pardon?"

  
"You heard me, you're so in love with her its gross." Amy repeated.

  
"How do you know that?" Tobin said suspiciously.

  
"I literally only had to been in the room for half an hour to see you're head over heels for her."

  
"Yeah Tobs, you look at her like .." Lauren paused, trying to think of a good analogy.

  
"Like you're Van Gogh, and she's a blank canvas."

 

"ooo, good one Lauren." Amy praised, high fiving her best friend.

 

Tobin sat back in her seat, "yes I do." She admitted. "I've known since a few days ago. After my game I spotted her in the crowd, and she looked so happy and proud of me, and everything just fell in place for me."

 

"Wow Tobs, I hate to kill the mood, but you're so sappy." Amy said reaching across the table to give Tobin a hug.

 

"Do you plan on telling her?"

 

"For sure. I was thinking I'd do something special. She leaves this Sunday."

 

"So you have seven days to plan the most extravagant thing ever. What are you going to do?"

 

"She's doesn't really care for extravagant things you know, she's simple. Maybe we'll just do something in the backyard."

  
"What ever you do, don't fuck it up." Lauren admonished.

 

"She likes you way too much, and you like her too. And most importantly, Lauren, Ryan and I like her too."

 

"No pressure though." Amy smiled.

  
"So tell us more about the thorns." Lauren asked, changing the topic to much of Tobin's relief.

  
**

Coming home that evening, Tobin was delighted to find Ryan and Alex kicking around in the backyard. Alex was running circles around Ryan, much to his delight as he tried to chase Alex down.

  
"Stop staring and go say hi" Lauren whispered, pushing Tobin towards the door.

  
"Hey guys, what's going on out here?" Already drawing some conclusions from the grass stains on both Ryan and Alex.

  
"Aunty Tobs! Come play" Ryan yelled excitedly already chasing after the ball again.

**

"They're adorable." Amy sighed as she and Lauren watched Alex and Ryan team up against Tobin in efforts to get the ball.

 

"They really are." Lauren agreed.

  
"You think Press is still trying to get with her?" Amy asked worriedly.

 

"Of course. Tobin's phone buzzed like 10 times during lunch and I'm pretty sure 9 of those messages were from her."

  
Amy's face twisted. "Tobin's always been a sucker for pretty girls."

 

"Remember Daisy from 9th grade?" Amy recalled, already laughing at everything Tobin did to embarrass herself that year. Lauren joined in, both of them missing the skidding sound of the sliding door.

  
"What's so funny?" Tobin asks plopping down on the ground in front of the pair.

 

"Daisy, from ninth grade." Lauren says, wiping away her tears.

 

Tobin's face immediately reddens, which in turn sparks Alex's curiosity.

  
"Who's that?"

  
"Only Tobin's most terrible high school crush. She wrote that girl love letters almost everyday."

  
"How come you never write me love letters?" Alex asks feigning hurt.

 

"I already have you." Tobin smiles pulling Alex down on the floor into a hug, peppering her face with kisses.

 

"as much as we would love to stay and watch the buddings of young love, we've got to going, our flight's in the morning." Amy quipped, scrunching her nose and eyebrows together.

  
"Okay let us walk you out."

 

**

Lauren pulled Alex into a hug first.

"Take care, you're good for her." Lauren reassured Alex.

  
"Take care yourself." Alex replied satisfied that she had gotten the approval of Tobin's bestfriends.

  
Moving to Tobin next, it's Tobin who reaches out first, reveling in the softness of her best friend.

  
"Take care Tobs, and don't wait too long to tell her how you feel."

  
"I'll try, and take care of yourself too, I'm still waiting on a little Holiday."

Lauren gives Tobin a light pat on the back. "Soon."

  
"Bye Alex and Aunty Tobs" Ryan says from the car.

  
"Goodbye little guy" They both wave.

  
**

Once they're safely inside again, they spend a few quiet moments on the couch digesting their day.

 

Tobin looks to Alex to find her looking back at her, blue eyes intently staring as they are most of the time; and Tobin feels as if it's as good a time as any to say what she'd been thinking.

  
"So Alex, I've been thinking and -" the ring of Tobin's phone cuts into her sentence.

  
Tobin sighs, wondering who could possibly be calling her at such an important and inconvenient time.

  
"Hey Tobs!" An uber happy Christen Press pipes over the line.

  
"Hey Chris." Tobin says, only partially frustrated.

  
"Is this a bad time?"

  
Tobin looks to Alex who was now preoccupying herself with her phone.

  
"No, go ahead."

  
"Okay, I know this is sort of last minute, but my sister's corporation is having a gala and I was wondering if you could be my plus one?"

  
"Uhh, sure I guess." Tobin answers, thinking it's the friendly thing to do.

  
"Great, be ready for six. Bye!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh ... did Tobin just get asked on a date??? lol
> 
>  
> 
> tell me what u think and thanks for the love <33333333


	20. Chapter 20

Now the thing was, Alex, who could be so vicious and spiteful to persons who she didn’t like, was humorously non-confrontational; Which perhaps was the reason she seemed so indifferent on the whole topic of Tobin’s ex.  In reality though, she was quite insecure about it and wanted nothing more than for Tobin to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about.

 

Logically speaking, Alex had no reason to be upset, technically her and Tobin weren’t anything aside from accidentally married and by tomorrow, Tobin would owe nothing more to her than a goodbye and a signature on their annulment papers, which had been secured in Alex’s briefcase the day they arrived home from Vegas.

_“Only eighty-nine more days.” She smiled at Tobin._

_“That’s probably the first time you’ve ever smiled at me, I feel so in love and invested in our marriage.” Tobin said, feigning admiration._

_Alex reached into her briefcase which sat on the kitchen counter and pulled out a crisp manila folder, laying it flat out on the counter._

_“When these three months are over, don’t pass go, don’t collect 200$, let me see your signature on these papers before I see you.”_

_Tobin didn’t have a sarcastic rebut, instead choosing to smile at Alex who had resumed working on her laptop._

_“You’re cute when you pretend you don’t like me.”_

_**_

Cringing at her memory, Alex is pulled out of the past as Tobin lets a groan of frustration fly from her lips, she had been stressing in the mirror for about ten minutes now, scolding herself over the erroneous way she had applied her eyeliner.  It had looked fine in Alex’s opinion, but she wasn’t about to complain due to the way Tobin hunched over the mirror giving Alex a great view of her ass.

Anyways-, back to Alex being upset.  Of course she wouldn’t let Tobin know her true feelings because letting Tobin know about Alex’s strong detest for Tobin’s ex would put Tobin in an even more uncomfortable position.  She knows Tobin is trying, keyword trying not to hurt anyone’s feelings, whether it be Christen, Alex or maybe even her own; She tries desperately to make everyone happy, but Alex just wishes she would forget about her ex and move on.

But again, we’re speaking logistically and logistically speaking, there’s nothing wrong with Tobin dressing up to go on a date- a corporate dinner, with her ex fiancé, because technically speaking, they were nothing more than accidental wives, who are not really wives but really good friends who kiss each other and had sex on one occasion.

Yeah, Alex was pissed, or perhaps frustrated.  It was safe to assume that she was currently dealing with a mixture of the two.

But of course she internalized all of this because:

  1. She was non-confrontational
  2. They were doing whatever it was they were doing at Tobin’s pace on Tobin’s terms and she wasn’t going to push anyone, let alone Tobin to be in a relationship with her. No matter how many times Tobin had given her that sickeningly in love look over the past few days – well, that’s what Alex thought it was anyway, she could be wrong.



So, being the thoughtful, patient, desperately in love, non-conflictual person Alex was, she happily helped Tobin pick out a lovely coral dress that matched her skin tone, the corresponding silver heels and suggested the diamond necklace-earring set which was given to Tobin by her grandmother, after all it reflected brilliantly in Tobin’s eyes.

**

“You look fine Tobs.” Alex offered, tired of watching someone so beautiful stress over their appearance in the mirror.

Tobin stopped to look at her then, startled by Alex’s voice

“You sure?” She questioned, “I’d hate to be an embarrassment.”

“Anybody would be lucky to have someone as beautiful as you as their date.” Alex said genuinely.  Tobin was so effortlessly beautiful, and when she added make up, and paid extra attention to her hair, she was breathtaking.

Tobin blushed, before looking down bashfully. “Thanks”

“Come, sit.” Alex beckoned, patting on the spot next to her on the bed.

“This feels nice.  Getting dressed is so hard.” Tobin mumbled, resting her head against the headboard.

Alex giggled, watching Tobin, who had her eyes closed and was sure to fall asleep soon if Alex didn’t keep on the conversation.

“Speaking of dates.” Tobin said, surprising Alex. “I want to take you out tomorrow … On a date. I mean, it’s your last day after all.”

Tobin sat up, searching Alex’s face for an answer. Noting Alex’s down trodden mood. “Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I don’t have to go out tonight. I could cancel, and we can spend these last few hours together.” Tobin suggested, placing a warm hand over Alex’s.

When their eyes met, Tobin could see the tears beginning to pool at the bottom of Alex’s eyes.

“Hey, no tears, you’re going to make me cry, and I already have on eyeliner.” Tobin joked, and Alex snorted, trying to rid her eyes of tears.

“no, no.” Alex started, sniffling, “Go out tonight, If I were her, I’d hate for you to cancel like that.  We’ll have our time tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? As in allllllllllllllllll, day?” Tobin asked, smile creeping onto her face.

“Allll day.” Alex drawled.

“I’m already excited.” Tobin smiles.

“I’m even more excited.

Promises of tomorrow did well to curb the indescribable feelings brewing in Alex’s chest.  Tomorrow, Tobin and she would be going on a date, and that was all that mattered.

**

“SOS” Alex had texted to Kelley about 20 minutes after Tobin had left, being so courteously picked up by her ex.  It made Alex roll her eyes, _Tobin was her own woman.  She could drive_. Alex thought bitterly.

Kelley arrived at the Heath-Morgan residence in record time.

“What’s good brotato?”

“Never call me that again Kel.” Alex deadpanned.

“Someone’s a bit grumpy.” Kelley observed, plopping down in the space next to Alex who was pretending to be interested in chopped.

“Tobin went out with her stupid ex.” Alex grumbles, and Kelley laughs, mostly because Alex was acting like a five-year-old.

“Okay … Like on a date?”

“No, at least I hope not.  It probably is to that sneaky little bit- “

“Hey! No need for name calling.  What exactly did Tobin say?”

“She said that “Chris needs a last minute date to this corporate ball thing, and she asked if I could go.  I felt bad so I said yes.” “

“That’s not too bad.” Kelley reasons.

“It wouldn’t be if she still didn’t like Tobin!” Alex whines, beyond frustrated.

“She does?”

“Totally, she’s trying her hardest to wiggle her way back in Tobin’s life and Tobin’s totally embracing it, although, I think Tobin just wants to be friends, but her … she’s up to no good.”

“Have you thought that maybe, Tobin is letting her back into her life because she misses her, and maybe she wants to be more than friends as well?” Kelley throws out there, pricking at Alex’s insecurities once again.

“Actually, I haven’t” Alex says.  “I’d be so hurt if she actually got back together with her though.  We’re doing so well.”

“All I’m saying is, you can’t assume anything Al.  Not until you ask.”

This talk was changing her whole perspective on her relationship with Tobin.  Maybe, Tobin just missed her ex and was channeling all those feelings into Alex, instead of being with her ex.  She hoped that her assumptions were wrong, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense.

“What if I asked? Like right now?”

“What, are you going to send her a text?”

“No, let’s drive to the ball, I’m gonna woo her.” Alex says, and Kelley thinks she’s joking, only the laugh doesn’t come and Alex looks to her expectantly.

“No fucking way Alex, life isn’t a movie! That shit only works in films.”

Alex lays back in defeat.

“If you get ready in 10, we can go to the laser tag place and ruin some 13-year old’s day though.”

“Okay, fineeee” Alex agrees, a bit upset that Kelley shot down her proposition.

**

At the ball, Tobin’s night was going relatively smooth.

Christen had picked her up on time, and they had a pleasant in car conversation about what would be happening the whole night.

_“You look beautiful.” Christen sighed as Tobin had gotten settled in the car._

_“Thanks, Chris. You look beautiful too.” Tobin said genuinely. “Friends say those things right?” She thought to herself.  The last thing she wanted to do was lead Christen on, especially now that she had come to terms with her feelings for Alex._

_“Okay so when we get there, it’s basically going to be dinner, and some of my family is going to be there and then my sister wants me to say something, and we’ll see what happens after that.”_

_“Sounds good.” Tobin says, feeling anxious about meeting Christen’s family again.  They all loved her, but she didn’t want them to assume anything about the two being ... romantically involved again._

Somewhere between the parking lot and their table, Christen had placed a reassuring hand low on Tobin’s back.  Tobin didn’t even realize it was there until one of Christen’s sisters pointed it out. 

“You two look … comfortable.” She said, squinting those trademark eyes at the pair, gaze ultimately landing on Christen’s hand.

Christen blushed and so did Tobin, “old habits die hard I guess.” Christen says, trying to diffuse the awkwardness.

“It’s really nice to see you again Tobin.” She admits, pulling Tobin into a hug.

“It’s really nice to see you too.”

“You were always good for her.” She whispers and Tobin’s eyes go wide, before pulling away.

Tobin could do nothing but softly smile as she walked away, leaving Christen and her alone again.

“Sorry about her.” Christen said as she guided them towards their table.

“It’s fine, really.” Tobin said, not wanting Christen to feel guilty.

**

Aside from that one awkward encounter with Tobin’s sister, everyone else they ran into that night kept their thoughts and or comments to themselves.  Opting instead to talk about how good it was to see Tobin, and how good she looked, and how they had missed her.  It made Tobin indescribably happy to know these things and Christen, noting Tobin’s elated mood decided to say something about it.

“You look like you’re having fun.”

“I am, I didn’t know I’d see so much of your family, it seems like they really missed me.”

“Anyone with a good head on their shoulders would miss you. I know I did.” Christen says, forking at her steak.

Tobin looks up from her plate to Christen, “Did you really?” She asks, leaning in a bit closer feeling confident thanks to the seemingly endless supply of champagne.

Christen appears to be flustered for a second before replying, “yeah.”

“Me too, I guess” Tobin says as an afterthought, returning her focus back on her food.

**

The night ends quicker than it started Tobin thinks as she and Christen begin the journey back to Tobin’s.  As expected, Tobin falls asleep half way through the car ride and Christen tries, but ultimately fails to not sneak a few glances at Tobin in her unconscious state.

Tonight made her feel like she felt when they had first began dating.  Nervous, not only for what Tobin would think about their night, or what she wore, but nervous about her family too, and how they would react to seeing Tobin again, luckily for her, Tobin seemed to have enjoyed her night, laughing when someone made a joke and even getting in a few round on the dance floor.  Her heart ached to see the smile that had been plastered on Tobin’s face for almost the whole night again.

“Tobs.” She says, lightly shaking Tobin awake.

“Hmmm.” She groans.

“You’re home.”

“Already? Walk me to the door please.” She asks, voice still thick with sleep.  It was enduring how needy Tobin was when she was tired.

Perhaps it was the champagne, or the way Christen was so caught up in her feelings about Tobin, or the odd feeling of familiarity that had surrounded the two all night, maybe, it was just fate. 

But one thing lead to another, one minute, Tobin was trying to open the door to her house and saying goodnight, and the next she was trapped between the wall on the side of the door and an eager Christen Press who kissed her with reckless abandon.

For a moment, Tobin had forgotten where she was and who she was with and melted into the kiss, body and mind reacting solely on habit and instinct, before her thoughts caught up with her and she remembered the past two years, and more importantly the past three months of her life.

“Chris.” She whispers, eyes still closed, hands on either side of Christen’s face, supplying enough space between her and Christen.

“I – I can’t.” Tobin admits, “I’m not … I don’t – I can’t be with you.”

“Why?” She asks, voice just above a whisper.

The sound of cars passing by momentarily breaks Tobin’s train of thought before she continues.

“It’s just – tonight, it was great, but, I’m over you.  I don’t feel the same way I felt two years ago, I’m not the same person, we’re not the same people anymore.”

“Don’t say that.” Christen says, voice cracking.

“I’m sorry. Don’t be upset please. I know, there’s someone out there for you, whose right for you, it’s just not me.” Tobin finishes, placing a lasting kiss on Christen’s forehead.

“Goodnight Chris.” She says, closing the door behind her, symbolizing a new chapter in her life.

**

It was nearing 11 o’clock when Tobin began wondering where Alex was.  She had sent an earlier text saying that she would be going out with Kelley, but that was around eight.

Dialing Alex’s number, it rang about four times before someone picked up, and it wasn’t Alex.

“Hello?”

“Tobin?” Kelley’s voice sounded on the other line. “Hold on Tobin.” Tobin could hear shuffling on the other side of the phone before, Kelley spoke again.

“You have some fucking nerve calling Alex’s phone after hooking up with your ex.” Kelley said, quietly, but her voice carried a tone of protective instinct never head by Tobin before.

“Woah, Kelley, what are you talking about? We went to the thing, but that was about it.” Tobin said confused.

“Don’t play dumb Tobin, we saw the little show you two put on on the porch.”

“Oh” Tobin said, stomach dropping, completely lost for words.

“Yeah, oh.”

“It wasn’t what it looked like.” Tobin tried, panic setting in.

“Look, I don’t care what it looked like, but I know what I saw, and I saw my best friend’s heart shatter into about a billion tiny little pieces because the girl she liked couldn’t say no to her ex.  You’re an idiot Tobin.  Please don’t call Alex again, she doesn’t need _another_ person like you in her life again.  Excuse me while I go and console my heartbroken best friend who is probably going to cry herself to sleep for the next three weeks because of you.” Kelley finished coldly.

“But, wait- “Before Tobin could even attempt to finish her sentence the line went dead, and she sat down on her bed, surrounded by white noise, and the walls of her house which felt eerily empty for the first time in three months, just like her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back lol, sorry if there r any errors i didn't proofread  
> What are you guys thinking ??


	21. Chapter 21

In hindsight, agreeing to dinner with Christen was a bad idea.

Sitting in her bed though, idly staring at the ceiling fan which squeaked with every rotation – _Alex had always wanted me to get that fixed …_ going out with Christen wasn’t just a bad idea, it was _really_ bad idea.   It was quite humorous, Tobin thought sardonically to herself, how quickly things could change.  A few hours ago, she was plotting an important day which involved Alex, and now she would be lucky to even see Alex, or talk to her for that matter, Kelley had been holding out on any interaction between Tobin and Alex for the past two days, and Tobin’s frustrations were reaching its peak.

Her chest hurt.  The repercussions of Christen’s unexpected and certainly unwanted kiss had placed an Alex sized boulder right at the center of her chest; A constant reminder of her major fuck up, that persistently followed her everywhere she went.  To curve said feelings, Tobin put herself on autopilot, making the necessary rounds at work, and soccer and then coming home to a hauntingly empty house, filling those particularly lonely moments with dreamless slumber.  It had only been two days, but it felt like a lifetime.  Alex’s things, which neither she or Kelley stopped by to collect were still scattered about the house, taunting and mocking Tobin at every turn.  Her shampoo, her toothbrush, her favorite pair of fuzzy shoes that she loved to wear everywhere in the house, her hair ties strewn messily along her nightstand; Alex might have left Tobin, but she was still very much present in ~~their~~ Tobin’s house.

 _I should be an expert at this by now_ , Tobin thought sardonically.  Christen had left, and while Tobin had been distraught.  Alex leaving stung in a way far worse than anything Christen could have put her through.  Tobin loved Christen, they had been through so much together, but they weren’t good for each other, something Tobin should have picked up on the moment she asked Tobin to make the decision between her and soccer, but she was in love and young, and what’s life if you don’t make stupid decisions along the way right?

But, Alex, she was good for Tobin.  Yeah, they had a rough beginning, but it made the middle, and hopefully the ending – although it wasn’t looking too favorable, even sweeter.  She pushed Tobin to be her best and kept her in line when needed, and that was Tobin really needed, save some love, which Alex never failed to show, even when she was tired or not in a good mood, she always made sure Tobin knew how special she was.

Tobin groaned, placing her hands over her eyes, being in your feelings was never a good thing, and the only thing worse than that was being drunk, in your feelings and alone.  Tobin was checking two out of the three boxes, saving the third for the two day break she would have from soccer, which seemed to be the only thing looking up for her right now.  She could tell that the thorns were a bit apprehensive to sign her, but she had been over performing in practice, thanks to her current situation, and hopefully it wouldn’t go unnoticed by the coaching staff.

Perhaps, Tobin was meant to be alone, committed to football and no one else.  After all, football couldn’t leave her, or catch her making out with her ex on their front porch.  Football was a safe investment, Tobin mused, if she hadn’t been so invested into Alex that is. Her phone rang, blearing out Drake’s Hotline Bling, a ringtone Tobin had designated to Alex specially.  Her heart drummed in her ears as she reached for her phone.

“Hello” Tobin whispered, not believing that Alex would actually call her.

“Not Alex, just me”

“Kelley.”

“Are you calling to remind me how much of a fuck up I am?” Tobin sighed, already wanting this conversation to end.

“No, Alex and I are coming over around 5 to get Alex’s things, I think she would like it if you weren’t there when it happened.”

“Yeah, whatever, I’ll be at soccer practice anyways. Bye.” Tobin says, hanging up the phone.

**

Back at the O’Hara residence, things were a lot less … dry.  Alex had been ugly crying for the better part of the morning and it absolutely broke Kelley’s heart to see her best friend in such a state. 

“I’m so stupid Kel” she sniffled, throwing the twentieth piece of tissue onto the floor

“First of all, ew. Second of all, no you’re not.” Kelley says, sliding into the space next to Alex on the couch.

“I thought she loved me.” Alex mumbles.

“Just because we saw what we saw, doesn’t mean she doesn’t.  We don’t even know what happened” Kelley says, “technically.”

“I never want to see her again, or her stupid ex for that matter. I know what I saw.” Alex declares, red nostrils flaring.  Alex had been anti Tobin ever since that night and didn’t envision herself changing her position anytime soon.

“You’re just upset.  You know what you saw, but do you _really_ know what you saw? Take all the time you need, but you should talk to her.”  Kelley says, walking out of the room to tend to the beeping oven

“Fucking Tobin.” Alex grumbles, finding reason in Kelley’s words.  Upset was an understatement, she felt betrayed, dejected, neglected, she felt like how Jesus must have felt when Judas betrayed him for 30 pieces of silver, but instead of silver, the payout was Alex’s heart, shattered into a million little pieces.

“Hey Kell?” She calls out, voice distorted by her congested airways.

“Yeah?” A distant Kelley calls out.

“Where’s my phone?”

“I have it.”

“Why?”  There’s no response, only Kelley’s loudening footsteps.

“Because, I couldn’t have you talking to Tobin. That’s not good for you right now.”

Alex is upset at Kelley’s revelation. “I can handle my own shit you know”

“Calm down, I have no doubt that you could call Tobin up right now, and make her cry like a baby. I just don’t want you doing anything you’ll regret. The worst time to talk to someone is when you’re upset, you’ll end up saying a lot of things you don’t mean.”

Kelley was right, but Alex, in her distressed and still mildly upset state, wouldn’t admit this to Kelley.  Instead, she chooses to throw one of her used tissues at Kelley, finding joy in the way Kelley squirms and screams in efforts to get away from said tissues.

“Oh, I also called her to tell her we’re coming to pick up your things. Don’t worry, I told her to not be around.” Kelley says, nothing the way Alex’s face contorts at the mention of going back to Tobin’s house.  She was hurt, and was well passed the notion of forgiving Tobin, no matter what kind of explanation she gave.  You don’t just go around kissing people, especially your ex, who left you, without reason – Alex stopped herself, not allowing the thought of Tobin to affect her more than it already had these past few days. She was just really … really bitter.

**

Tobin is knocked out of her sleep by rustling and hushed voices, body in alert mode, she subtly opens her eyes, trying to get a good view of the two intruders, already plotting on how she’s going to escape - to her relief though, it turns out to be Kelley and Alex.  Tobin freezes, pondering her next move.  She had overslept, ruining her plan of being gone before Kelley and Alex showed up, Alex must have used her key to let herself in, Tobin thinks, as she and Kelley pile all of her clothes into a garbage bag.  Tobin tries to ensure her breathing is as quiet as possible, mentally preparing herself for what was going to happen next.  She hadn’t really gotten this far in thought as to what would happen when she got the opportunity to talk to Alex again.  Her palms became clammy, and she could feel the pressure of her blood in her ears.

She sits up, causing Alex and Kelley to turn at the sign of motion.

“Hey.” Tobin says, more embarrassed than anything. Two pairs of eyes stare back at Tobin, but she’s only focused on the ones that vividly depict hurt.  It’s the first time she’s seen Alex in two days, and she’s still beautiful, kind of like an abandoned mansion, it’s still beautiful, with the amount of time and money that went into it, it’s difficult to just erase its attractiveness, but it’s still different, seeing as no one lives within the walls of the house anymore, and the factors of time and weather also attribute to the dilapidation – it’s there but it’s not the same.  Alex’s eyes still sparkle with their brilliant blue hue, but they’re red, and hold a sadness that makes the boulder in Tobin’s chest grow, knowing that she is responsible for Alex’s sadness.

Kelley is the first to break Tobin and Alex’s moment of contemplation. “Hey.”

“I’m sorry.” Tobin says, still looking directly at Alex, “I’m sorry that I’m here.”

Alex’s face falls.

Tobin breaks eye contact.

“And I’m sorry that you guys have to be here, under our current situation.” Alex can feel her anger brewing inexplicably deep in her stomach.  Tobin seemed so indifferent about their whole predicament and Alex wished that she wasn’t

“And Alex, I’m sorry, for everything.” Tobin finishes, managing to make eye contact again, despite the tears steeping in her own eyes.  Tobin leaves the room, not waiting for a response, picking up her keys, and gym bag before leaving.

**

“You good Harry?” Tobin’s hopefully soon to be teammate asks as Tobin tries to adjust her cleat.

“You look like you ran over a puppy on the way here.” She tries to joke, hoping to see a smile from Tobin.

Tobin just shakes her head, afraid that if she opens her mouth, she’ll start crying again, like she did in the car on her way to the stadium.  Allie pulls her into a hug, rubbing a reassuring hand along Tobin’s back.

“Lady troubles?” She asks, quietly this time, although no one had arrived yet, it was still a personal moment.

“Yeah. I think I fucked up.”

“Tobin, I’ve known you for what a couple years of college, and now currently? You don’t seem like the type of person to hurt someone intentionally.”

“But I did.” Tobin sighs, not wanting to divulge into detail for the sake of her emotions.

“She’ll come around, I know.  No matter what you did, or think you did, you’re a good person, and if she can’t see that, she doesn’t know you well at all, and you two shouldn’t be together.” Allie says, placing both her hands on Tobin’s shoulders so they could look at each other. Tobin offers a small smile, the first time she’s smiled since Alex had left her, grateful for Allie’s words.

“But until then, lets channel all this moping about into something positive, kick some ass, forget about whoever it is that has you in this stump. You owe it to yourself.”

**

Tobin was on a high, Allie’s candid advice gave her the energy boost she need to begin and end practice with a bang.  Coach even called her in afterwards, letting her know that by the end of the week, she would officially be on the roster.  If Tobin kept her tunnel vision, ignoring all of her Alex included problems, it was almost as if nothing was going awry in her life.

Tobin was subconsciously enjoying her tunnel vision, calling up her mother, Lauren and Amy to let them know the news.  She was alit with excitement.  Although none of them answered - time difference was a killer, but it did nothing to curve Tobin’s excitement.  As she walked into her house, kicking off her shoes, throwing her bags on the ground to running into the house to share the news with Alex, she came to a grim realization.  Alex wasn’t there.

_Right._

Tobin calmed down significantly when instead of Alex’s warm and inviting smile, and a large hug and squeals of approval, she was met with the dark and empty house.  _Alex isn’t here, because I fucked up._ Tobin’s heart cracked, and she knew already that she was beginning to cry.  Walking into the kitchen, the first thing that caught her eye was the crisp manila folder that Alex had shown her all those weeks ago.  Tobin felt overwhelmed, and not in a favorable way.  The message the manila folder conveyed spoke far beyond any words Alex could have said.  Tobin was feeling everything at once, as she walked to the cabinet she seldom when into, pulling out a virtually untouched bottle of vodka, no need for a glass, or for a chaser, because Tobin who was feeling everything at once, wanted to feel nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had this written for so long, but hurricane matthew happened and my wifi went down :(
> 
> let me know what you think  
> what do yall think is gonna happen when they finally decide to suck up their feelings


	22. Sober Thoughts

It’s never a good idea to drink alone, Tobin Heath though, was not the poster child for good ideas – see the last few days of her life.  Tobin had been partially concerned for her health after her first shot, but after the fifth – she had accidentally broken her shot glass and cut her foot, but she was far past the point of caring as she haphazardly threw her foot in the kitchen sink, trying her best to rid her foot of the miniscule shards of glass and blood.  The happy couples on television seemed to be mocking her as she limped aimlessly back to the couch, angrily flipping the bowl of popcorn she had set for herself on the coffee table as Noah and Aly made out for what felt like the thousandth time.

Moving back to her seat, Tobin plops down with a large thud, palms patting the cushions in search of the remote, which of course, Tobin could not find.  Angrily, Tobin gets up again, mumbling a few choice words, blindly feeling the television in search of the off button, which she thankfully finds with ease.  Sitting down again, Tobin lands on something hard, rolling her eyes, knowing she had just found the remote she had been looking for all that while.

Tobin grabs her phone, now in a serious mood off distaste, scrolling through her social media, trying to compensate for the immense feeling of loneliness settled in her heart – bottle of vodka in the next hand of course, taking a large swig as she scrolled through her Instagram timeline.  After about her fifth gulp, her vision started to get soft, blurring around the edges of her eyes, _okay perhaps it’s time to put the bottle down,_ her last parcel of logical reason suggested as she refreshed her timeline, seeing the one name she dreaded above all.

_  
“Thank you for taking care of me. I love you so much.”_

The caption read, and attached was a photo of Alex, and some brunette lodged cozily in a chair somewhere.  _It hasn’t even been a week yet_ , Tobin thinks, hurt, but mostly disgusted, she thought better of Alex honestly.  Tobin kicked the empty bowl that was already face down on the floor, regretting it when a series of sharp prickles ran up her foot.  _This is all Alex’s fault, I’m going to call her and let her know what I think,_ a thoroughly inebriated Tobin decided, thinking somehow that what she was about to do was the right course of action, she dialed Alex’s number, knowing it by heart, despite her more than excessive blood alcohol level.

It rang about three times before Alex’s voice came through the line.

“ _Hi you’ve reached Alex, sorry I can’t take your call right now, leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can”_

“Alex … you … are so mean.” Tobin struggled to get out, “yo- you just leave, and and you don’t even say anything, and then you go, you go on Instagram, and post a picture WITH SOME GIRL, SOME HUSSIE WHO PROBABLY CAN’T EVEN BEAT MY JUGGLE RECORD, ITS BEEN TWO DAYS, I GUESS I DIDN’T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU. DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL!” Tobin says, accidentally ending the call.

“Fuck” Tobin says, hastily redialing Alex’s number.

“Hello, Tobin again, sorry for yelling. But do you know how it made me feel? Bad. Terrible, you never” Tobin pauses, taking a rather painful hiccup. “You never even gave me a chance to explain. Press? I don’t even like her. You’rre the one that I want, like – like Danny and Sandy from grease? You remember the song? From the movie? Yea like that. You shud” Tobin proposes, taking another swig, just for the heck of it, before rolling the bottle as far away from her as she could get it.  “Come over. You can make that pasta that’s rlly good.” Tobin slurs trying to synchronize her brain with her mouth. “And we can talk, I would really really reaaaaaaaaaaaaly appreciate it, goodnight, I lo- ouch!” Tobin exclaims, dropping her phone and stepping in the pile of glass once again, this time, she doesn’t even try to clean herself up, with the vodka numbing not only her senses, but her caring capacity as well.

**

Tobin wakes up the next morning to the distinct and persistent bang of her brain against her skull and the harsh rays of the sun beating down on her face.  Somewhere between her drunken tirade and moping, she had made it back to the couch – which was still as uncomfortable as ever, forgetting to close the curtains from the night before.

It hurt to move, Tobin soon discovered as she tried to turn away from the sunrays, slowly though, Tobin sat up, eyes still closed and hair strewn about her face, she also felt – cold? Feeling about her body, Tobin realized that she didn’t have a shirt on, barely opening her eyes to scan for said shirt, finding it bawled up on the floor.  She moved to pick it up, head still pounding,  as she reached for the shirt, shards of glass fell from underneath it and Tobin quickly dropped it, remembering how she firstly dropped the shot glass and secondly put the shirt there to cover it up, so she didn’t step on it again.  Looking down at her feet, the places where the glass had entered her foot were beginning to turn red, and swell a little. Sighing, Tobin moves to find some advil, knowing she’s stored a bottle somewhere in the kitchen, the banging gets louder and Tobin is annoyed with her body for acting as such – I mean she wasn’t a heavy drinker, but she wasn’t a novice drinker either. Quickly downing the two pills, and splashing a few rounds of cold water on her face, Tobin realizes that while she had a kicking headache, the periodic banging was actually coming from the front door and not her head.

Tobin ambles to her front door, not bothering to check who it is before she opens the door.

Surprise!

 

 

 

It’s Alex.

**

Tobin stands face to face across from Alex, who looks way too displeased for it to only be 12 noon.  Tobin misses the brief look of shock that was probably a result of her opening the door without adequate clothing.

“What the fuck Tobin?” She asks, not bothering to go through common pleasantries.  Listening to Tobin’s voice messages earlier this morning had left her with a heap of emotions she was not prepared to deal with.  She had only really taken the time to drive to Tobin’s to check on her, given the state she was in last night.

“Hello to you too.” Tobin mumbles, it’s far too bright to have any productive conversations, Tobin is about to indicate - but Alex, is a few steps ahead of Tobin, literally, pushing past her into the house.

“Please, come inside.” Tobin drawls, closing the door behind her.

“I’m only here to make sure you’re okay.” Alex reveals, straining her neck to look around the house which she had called home for three months.  Tobin’s heart almost, _almost_ warmed at the gesture, if it wasn’t for the fire in Alex’s eyes that indicated that she was still very upset with what she had witnessed on Tobin’s porch all those days ago.

“And why would you be doing that?” Tobin queries, slightly confused as to how Alex would know what Tobin did last night.

“Hey don’t step on my shirt.” Tobin adds, “there’s glass under that.”

“Do you seriously not remember last night?” Alex asks, moving to sit in the popcorn laden couch, brushing a few kernels off of the cushion before sitting.

“No” _That’s kind of the point of drinking excessively,_ Tobin added silently.

Alex squints her eyes at Tobin in distaste.  She was running solely off of anger, otherwise, she probably wouldn’t have even been able to stomach being Tobin.  Showing Tobin her phone, Tobin states the obvious, “It says, you have two voicemails from me.” Tobin looks to Alex, who warily looks back at her.

“You don’t remember sending them?

“I was pretty far gone last night, as you can probably see.”

Alex looks around the room for confirmation.  A half empty bottle of vodka was thrown to the far end of the room, popcorn kernels were just about everywhere, and small pieces of glass still littered the floor, despite Tobin’s ‘efforts’ to clean them up.  It was a mess; Tobin was a mess. And it made Alex’s heart break just a tad bit to see Tobin like that, maybe, just maybe Tobin was hurting too.

Alex is pulled out of her rapt by Tobin’s shocked voice floating through the air.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry – I – I didn’t mean to. It wasn’t intentional I swear. I was just drunk and upset.”

“Okay a couple of things” Alex started, positioning herself a comfortable distance from Tobin on the couch.

Tobin sighed.

“That ‘hussie’ was Kelley.”

Tobin hides her face in embarrassment, “fuck, I’m sorry.” Tobin groans.

“And you can’t expect me to want to hear from you when I saw what I saw.”

“That’s the thing, you saw what you saw, you never really let me explain.”

“Was pretty self-explanatory.” Alex mumbles, rolling her eyes.

“I had a plan you know.” Tobin starts, it’s the perfect time to bare all, seeing as there’s nothing to lose. “I never intended for what happened to happen, it just happened. If I could do it again, I wouldn’t have even gone to that stupid thing.  I would’ve stayed home with you, because you’re more important to me. I would’ve stayed home, and we would have stayed in bed and watched that movie Disney movie with the inflatable robot, and maybe share a few kisses and do whatever else we wanted to do, and I would’ve taken you out the next day, where ever you wanted to go, although I had planned for us to sit in the back yard and just enjoy the night, I know how much you love the stars, and I would’ve told you that I love you, and there was no one else on this side of the globe that I’d rather be with.” Tobin finishes, looking to Alex hopefully.

Alex is silent.  Letting Tobin’s words really soak through, perhaps, Tobin was just as invested in their relationship as she was, and curses herself for being so apprehensive about Tobin and her feelings, _things would be so much easier if people just said what they felt._ Tobin’s declaration made her heart warm for a moment before she caught up to her reality.

“You can’t live life in would haves.”  Alex says instead, noting how Tobin sunk into the couch obviously defeated.

“I know; I can only ask for forgiveness now.  I’m so sorry I put us through this mess, Alex” Tobin says, sitting up to look straight into Alex’s eyes. Alex could feel the message Tobin was trying to convey and greatly appreciated Tobin’s sincerity.  “Can we put this behind us?” “Please” Tobin pleads, voice bordering a whisper.

Alex’s emotions began to overwhelm her, escaping in the form of tears down her cheeks.  “Yeah” She nods, wanting nothing more than to feel normal again.  The truth was though, she hadn’t felt normal in three months; Tobin had come into her life and changed everything, Alex was a new person, she was better because of Tobin, and Tobin was better because of her.  They were the perfect team and it would be a crime to put such a lovely thing to waste.

“Yeah, but, friends? I’m still hurting, it’ll take a while for us to get back to how we were.”

“I understand.” Tobin says, nodding her head.  It wasn’t what she wanted, but it was a start, and for Alex, she was content to go through a thousand starts if it meant that eventually they would get somewhere.

“Let me see you out.” Tobin says, getting up with a limp.

“What happened to your foot.” Alex asks, voice dripping with concern.

“I sort of stepped on the glass. I’m get some tweezers, and a manifying glass, and see what I can do when you leave.” Tobin says, cheeks reddening.

“Do you want me to help you?”

Tobin opens her mouth to deny help but remembers what they had said about being friends.

“Yeah, sure.”

**

Tobin smiles lightly to herself as Alex assiduously examines her foot, using only gentle and precise touches to extract the miniscule pieces of glass still in her foot.  It was one of her favorite things to do – watch Alex work, there was just something so attractive and pleasing about watching Alex in her craft.

“Is there something on my face?” Alex asks, looking up from her spot on the floor to Tobin, who sat on the couch.

“No, it’s just – you’re so focused, it’s … ~~cute~~ nice” Tobin decides to stay instead, not knowing where they teeter on the line of friendship.

“Thanks.” She says, going back to work.

The buzzing of Tobin’s phone ruins the comfortable silence they’ve found themselves in, as Tobin shifts to answer.

“Hey Allie”

Alex’s face scrunches up in confusion, _who is Allie?_

 _“_ Yeah, how could I forget, this is so important to me, see you at six.”

Alex’s mind was already racking with scenarios of what Tobin could be doing with Allie at six.  It had only been what? 2,3 days, and Tobin had literally just said she was sorry and –

“Ouch!” Tobin exclaims, knocking Alex out of her thoughts.

“Sorry, I’ll be gentle. Who’s Allie?”

Tobin smirks, certainly not missing the way Alex’s train of thought seemed derail as she spoke to Allie.

“My teammate.” Tobin said cryptically.

“Well … What did she want?” Alex asks as if Tobin was supposed to answer that question first.

“Let’s just say, in two weeks, there’ll be a ticket with your name on it to a soccer match that I _might be playing in.”_

“That’s great!” Alex smiles, opting out of a celebratory hug, giving Tobin a knee pat instead, “I told you you’d make it.”

“I really do owe a lot of it to you.” Tobin says, bringing Alex into a hug anyways.

They both sigh at their first bit of contact in a while, relishing in the few moments of safety the embrace allows.

They stand awkwardly after the hug, looking anywhere but at each other.

“So, I’ll see you around?” Tobin asks, trying her best to diffuse the tension.

“Yeah, goodbye Alex.”

“Bye Tobin.”

**

On her drive home, Alex chose to digest everything that had happened at Tobin’s, from Tobin’s apparent mental turmoil, to her heartfelt speech, to her drunken voicemails and – wait – _Tobin had said she loved her._ Alex finally recalls, Tobin, Tobin Heath, who had been so unsure about her feelings, specifically those of the romantic variety, had said, that she _loved_ Alex.

Despite her pride still hanging proudly above her head, Alex found herself uncontrollably smiling, and excessively giddy for the rest of the day at the thought of Tobin’s requited love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments on the last chapter were definitely my favorite, i had a good laugh at some of them!!
> 
> let me know what you think


	23. Chapter 23

Tobin felt remarkably lighter following her impromptu conversation with Alex.  It renewed her sense of hope in their relationship, partially …

You could never be too sure – A notion which Tobin had discovered the hard way (see previous relationship)

**

She and Alex’s relationship was definitely something …

Their relationship wasn’t where it was before obviously, it also wasn’t how it was following Tobin’s whole front door kiss debacle.  It was somewhere in between, leaning more to the latter side.  They were civil though, that was the important thing.

When Tobin clocked into work, she would smile at Alex, who would 9 times out of 10 be sipping a cup of coffee.  Alex would smile back, and Tobin would offer a quite good morning before going out to make sure the birds were fed.

It pained her to restrict her interactions with Alex to a good morning, and a smile - if she had the chance to see her during the day, Tobin was partially convinced that Alex was avoiding her during the day.

Tobin understood that Alex was stubborn, and would happily suffer through however long it took for Alex to swallow her pride.  It was now banking on two, almost three weeks, and Tobin was becoming restless, and more so, lonely.

**

“What are you doing?” Kelley asked, peering over Alex’s shoulder, causing Alex to quickly exit the app, doing her best to appear normal.

“Nothing.” She said quickly, hoping that Kelley would just drop her suspicion.

“I wasn’t even curious, but now I am.” Kelley reaches swiftly for Alex’s phone.

Alex watches with a red tint to her cheeks as Kelley goes from neutral to animated in a matter of seconds. Eyes widening, and making an exaggerated ‘O’ with her mouth before speaking up.

“Why are you stalking Tobin?!” She asks rather loudly.

“Could you be any louder?” Alex asks, grabbing her phone from Kelley’s grip, looking around to see if anyone heard Kelley’s outburst.

“I wasn’t stalking her, I was just … looking”

Kelley looks at her, thoroughly unimpressed.

“Okay, fuck, maybe I was, but so what? I kinda miss her …” Alex admits, looking a bit dejected.  She was suffering from a serious case of Tobin detachment, although it was partially self-inflicted, it didn’t make her any less lonely or happy for that matter.  She was also lovesick, and was consequently depriving herself from her metaphorical cure.  Seeing Tobin around evoked a mixture of feelings within her – happiness of course, and there was also the excitement which came with seeing Tobin, and then there was that looming sense of regret Alex felt each time she so much as thought of Tobin.  She wished she could do so many things differently in their relationship before it went awry.

Kelley squints her eyes at Alex in judgement.

“Aren’t you the one not talking to her? I think it’s time for you to drop your pride”

“I did, a while ago.” Alex discloses, wanting nothing more than to return to the daily rhythm her and Tobin had established.  It was comforting, and now more than ever, she missed the sense of familiarity and security she felt when she was with Tobin.

“So … what’s the issue again?”

“What if she doesn’t like me anymore?” Alex asks, and Kelley laughs at the posterity of Alex’s question.

“Alex, have you ever seen how she looks at you? I can assure you that Tobin Heath is still desperately in love with you. No need to be insecure”

 

Alex wouldn’t know, seeing as she had made it a personal task of hers to avoid Tobin’s gaze whenever they were in the same vicinity.

“You think so? I don’t want it to be awkward or anything.”

“Trust me. Have I ever lied to you?”

Alex thinks about the question for approximately .39 seconds before replying,

“Yes.”

**

Alex finds Tobin idly fiddling with her phone in the break room.  Tobin doesn’t notice her at first, and doesn’t look up until Alex takes the seat right next to her.

“Hey” Tobin says, surprised above all else, stomach contorting when she remembers her and Alex’s relationship current state.

“Hi.” Alex says, briefly making eye contact with Tobin for the first time in what felt like forever, before fixing her gaze on the ground

 _This is really awkward._ Alex thinks to herself, listening to the even pace of Tobin’s breathing before Tobin speaks up.

“What’s up?” Tobin asks, eyes searching Alex’s for just the slightest intimation of reason.

“Nothing.”

Tobin shoots her a glance, letting Alex know that she could still tell when she was lying.

“You always break eye contact when something’s off.”

Alex smiles at Tobin’s observance.

“I missed you” Alex confesses, watching Tobin’s eyes light up.  It makes her body warm and content, in ways it hasn’t felt for weeks, and she swears in this moment, with both their hearts honest and open that she won’t let Tobin slip away again.

“I’ve missed you too.” Tobin admits, sliding her phone in her pocket, granting Alex her undivided attention.

They sit in silence for a few moments following their admissions, unsure of how to proceed at such a delicate point in their relationship.

Tobin takes the first big leap, reaching over to hold Alex’s hand in hers.  Alex sighs at the contact, running the pads of her fingers over Tobin’s skin in efforts to familiarize with Tobin’s body once again.

“I was actually coming to look for you.” Tobin decides to say, quickly adjusting to the glorious sensations spurred on by Alex’s touch.

“Really?” Alex asks, partially intrigued.

“Yeah, I wanted to officially invite you to my game. And Kelley too I guess”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Alex smiles, and Tobin reciprocates before adding,

“I might not even play though. I’m still kind of new”

“Still.”

“Still?” Tobin smiles even wider, giggling a bit. 

It’s the lightest she’s felt in weeks

“Still, I’ll support you no matter what.”

Tobin doesn’t respond, opting to place a light kiss on the back of Alex’s hand to voice her gratitude.  It felt as if the stars were aligning once again, and she was at ease for the first time in a while.

**

Alex was still unsure where she and Tobin stood following their meeting in the breakroom.  Of course, they were now on good terms, she knew that.  But how good said terms were was the question.  Were they dating? Friends? ‘Talking’? Wives? Had Tobin even bothered to sign the annulment?

She definitely wanted to do the whole relationship thing with Tobin, but she wanted to do it right, although her desires were probably void, considering they were married first.

Alex is so absorbed in her thoughts that she doesn’t realize she’s walking straight into someone until she’s pushed back by with a hard “oof”, followed by Tobin securing her arms around Alex’s wrists to ensure that she doesn’t fall.

“I’m not looking for no beef Morgan.” Tobin jokes, releasing Alex’s wrists once she’s absolutely sure she won’t fall over.

“Sorry, I was just in my head.” Alex says, shaking her head.

“You’re always in there.” Tobin jokes again, and when Alex doesn’t laugh, she gets uncomfortable, awkwardly looking around in the parking lot for a route of escape.

“I was just wondering …” Alex says, starting and stopping her sentence, trying to find the right way to phrase her sentence before biting the bullet and stating what she meant explicitly

“What are we?”

Tobin’s eyes go wide for a moment before she assumes her normal countenance.

Tobin was unsure how to respond.  Of course, they weren’t exactly in a relationship anymore, Tobin wanted to be though.  Friends, friends was definitely the safest answer, but Tobin was absolutely finished with not saying what she felt and meant in their relationship.

“Friends.” Tobin declared, watching the way Alex’s face shifted.

“But, I definitely want to be more.” She finished.  Reveling in the way Alex smiled bashfully at her.

“Good.” Alex sighed, causing Tobin to laugh. “I don’t know what I would have done if you said just friends”

“Good thing you won’t have to find out.” Tobin smiles back, the freckles in her and Alex’s eyes aligning.

“Would you like to come to dinner with me?”

“Like right now? I’m not dressed for that.” Tobin says, motioning to her work uniform, which she looked really good in, Alex noted in.

“You look so hot, always Tobin.” Alex reveals, looking Tobin up and down, in a manner too dirty to be considered a ‘friendly’ look.  It made Tobin’s body go hot, and triggered vivid memories of the last time Alex looked at her like that.

“Yeah?” Tobin asked, voice dense with intrigue and arousal.

Alex nods, with Tobin’s eyes following the motions of her lips.

Tobin’s stomach growls both interrupting the moment and reminding her of Alex’s proposal of dinner.

“So I take it you’re hungry, we’re going to pizza hut,” Alex smiles, and Tobin happily follows, although she was currently wanting something else to eat.

**

Dinner goes smoothly, and both Tobin and Alex discover just how difficult it is to be friends.

“I really shouldn’t be eating pizza you know; I have a game.”

“One slice won’t do much to you. And no one refuses a date with Alex Morgan” Alex says, sitting back in her seat.

“Oh so, this is a date?” Tobin questions, eye brows raising to her forehead.

“Only if you want it to be.” Alex says vaguely, picking the cheese off of her pizza before eating it.

“That’s so weird, and so gross.” Tobin notes, eating her pizza like a normal person would.

“You’re only saying that because you’re a hater.”

Tobin scoffs, faking offense, “I could never hate such a beautiful face.”

Of course, Alex swoons.  She hates how easily Tobin can reduce her to a mass of red cheeks and shy smiles within seconds, ironically though, she also loves it.  And on a totally unrelated note, she also loves Tobin.

“Good answer.” She replies, “You’re kind of beautiful too”

“Only kind of?” Tobin asks, watching Alex’s reaction over the rim of her glass.

“Maybe a lot. Your nice legs compensate.” “So does your ass” She adds as an afterthought, laughing when Tobin chokes on her water.  Flustered and mildly sexually frustrated Tobin was her favorite, it also helped that Alex knew the right things to say to garner a response from Tobin.

“What a friendly, thing of you to say” Tobin says, trying to regain her composure.

“You haven’t even seen friendly” Alex smiles and Tobin feels her body grow hot at the suggestive nature of Alex’s words.

“Oh really?” Tobin asks, curious, “So what is Alex Morgan’s definition of friendly?” leaning in, wanting no one else to hear what Alex was about to tell her. 

Alex leans in too, licking her lips, inviting Tobin’s ears to listen.

“If this was a date …

 

 

 

 I’d tell you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u miss me??
> 
> let me know what u think :)


	24. Chapter 24

Tobin and Alex had finally moved passed the awkwardness associated with avoiding each other for such a long period of time.  They were in a good place.  Sure, they were teetering recklessly on the line of friends and more than friends, but Alex didn’t care.  It felt so good to just be free.  Her and Tobin’s relationship had never been normal, and she was finished trying to make their relationship just that.  She was happy to just move along with the flow if their relationship and Tobin was as well.  It took a lot of pressure off of the both of them and they were finally just able to be themselves, slowly rebuilding their relationship.

**

When Tobin walked into work on one particular morning, which was rare now because Tobin had started working part-time, in order to better manage her slowly blossoming sports career. holding two cups of Starbucks, and her phone between her lips, Alex couldn’t help but smile at the struggling woman.  The view Tobin offered was just an added bonus, Alex thought as she watched the muscles in Tobin’s arm work hard to keep the container holding the drinks balanced, her lips appeared a shade pinker as well, and Alex was perplexed at how Tobin could achieve such a look without actually using chap stick.

“To busy checking me out to come and help huh?” Tobin asks, as she takes the seat across from Alex at the small table. 

“You know I can’t help it.” Alex smiles, batting her eyelashes innocently at Tobin.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty.” Tobin acknowledges, plucking one of the cups out of the container before giving it to Alex.

“And what is this?” Alex asks, more interested in Tobin than the drink.

“Drink it, it won’t poison you, I think.”

Alex squints her eyes at Tobin before reluctantly taking a sip.

“Is this the white hot chocolate?” Alex asks, eyes rolling to the back of her head.  The weather had been cooling down significantly, and any warmth provided was greatly appreciated.

“Yeah.” Tobin smiled, satisfied that Alex had approved of her drink choice.

“This is really good, thanks Tobs.” Alex says, cheeks flushing from the heat of the cup, much to Tobin’s delight.  “You also look really beautiful today.” Alex acknowledges, loving the way Tobin grows quiet and bashful at her compliment.

“This is so good.” Alex moans, “This must have like a ton of calories, I’m definitely gonna have to start working out if you’re going to me spoiling me like this.”

“I’d love you even if you were a few pounds heavier.” Tobin says without missing a beat.

Alex digests Tobin’s words slowly, an inexplicable feeling of adoration and joy washes over her, and she’d do anything to hear Tobin say those words again.

“So, you love me huh?” Alex asks, aware that this conversation could go awry very fast.

“Definitely, but only because you’re kinda hot.” Tobin shrugs, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“You wanna know a secret?” Alex asks, beckoning for Tobin to lean in, as if anyone within earshot of them was even mildly interested in their conversation.

“Shoot.”

“I love you too, and not just because I think you’re hot. You’re smart, and you make me smile, and you’re so thoughtful and caring towards other people and so many other things.  I think about you, and how good you are for me and to me all the time.” She sighs, sitting back to look at Tobin who looked as if she had died and ascended into heaven.

There weren’t many things going through Tobin’s head in that moment.  That’s the kind of thing that Alex did to her, she made her mind mush and her heart happy, there were a few significant thoughts going through Tobin’s head still though.

  1. She was really turned on by Alex’s declaration of love
  2. She was so in love
  3. Alex had a really nice voice, especially when it was laced with love
  4. She really wanted to kiss Alex.



“Come with me.” Tobin says simply, and Alex complies, following Tobin all the distance to Alex’s office.   Alex doesn’t miss the way Tobin pulls the blinds and locks the door before staring her down with an unreadable look.  It made her heart quiver in anticipation and her mouth dry as she waited for Tobin to speak.

“Is there any reason you brought me to my office?” Alex asks, feigning confusion.  In truth, she had an idea of why Tobin had brought her there.  Suddenly, the years spent in emotional turmoil at the hands of college didn’t seem so bad and Alex actually thanked her college years for allowing her to get a good enough in her field to require an office at work. Although of course she was not currently using her office for the intended purpose.

“I didn’t want anyone else seeing what I’m about to do to you.” Tobin admits, grabbing Alex by the hips and pushing her against the door, before capturing her lips in the most sensual kiss Alex could ever remember having, which was amazing considering she could barely remember her own name with the way Tobin’s warm hands were slowly making their way around the bare skin around her hips.

The kiss was far from innocent, perhaps because Tobin was _really_ handsy, hands boldly roaming from Alex’s hips to her chest to cup the soft rises under Alex’s shirt, eliciting a rather loud sigh from Alex.  Tobin did it again, wanting to hear Alex moan, moving her hands to the Alex’s bra clasp, freeing her breasts from their restraints before moving her hands to tend to Alex’s nipples, slipping her thigh through the two of Alex’s to provide the friction she knew Alex needed.  Alex finally moaned and Tobin found herself more turned on than she had originally planned, taking a step back to admire Alex’s lustful gaze, before she closed her eyes, leaning her head against the door, trying to compose herself.

The room was silent, aside from their labored breathing.

“Tobin.” Alex said, voice groggy.

“Yeah” She answered, taking a step closer, ready to pick up where she had left off.

“We’re at work.”

“So? We’re almost like an hour early. No one probably even knows we’re here.”

“We’re still at work.” Alex whines, and Tobin takes another step forward, closing any distance that was originally between them.  Feelings both their hearts, erratically thudding in unison.

“And I know that, but I want you.” Tobin says against Alex’s neck, before raking her teeth over her pulse point. “At work, my place, your place, the car, I want you everywhere, and now is no exception.”

“That’s so cheesy” Alex giggles, but is abruptly stopped as Tobin moves to unbutton the front of her pants before wedging her hand between where Alex’s pants meet her underwear.

Alex sighs at the contact, wishing that Tobin would just put her out of her misery.

“These pants are really tight.” Tobin remarks, gently rubbing the growing wet spot on Alex’s underwear.

“I wasn’t planning on getting laid at work today, sorry.” Alex manages to quip despite her arousal.

“Who said anything about getting laid?” Tobin asks, stilling her hand, looking up to Alex, waiting for a reply. “I just wanted a heavy petting session.” Tobin says removing her hand completely from Alex’s pants. The twinkle in her eyes letting Alex know that she was just kidding. 

Alex took her sex life very seriously on the other hand.

“Tobin I swear if you don’t get me off at least twice right now, I’m never speaking to you again.” Alex breathes, eyes dark with desire.

The twinkle is gone, replaced by the look that lead them here in the first place.

“Sit on your desk.” Tobin demands.

**

“Hey Tobin! You’re looking really happy, how’s it going?” Kelley asks, curious as to why Tobin had been practically beaming all day.  Alex had been oddly cheery as well, and in Kelley’s opinion, walking a bit funny.

“I’m just feeling really good today.”

“That’s good, I hope Alex is treating you well, she told me you two were on good terms again and I’m really happy for you two.” Kelley says, checking the printer for her papers.  The cogs of her brain are slowly turning and finally she connects the dots that she had no idea needed to be connected, eyes blowing wide with realization complied from the evidence she had unconsciously been gathering all day.

“Yeah, she’s treating me _really_ well.”

“ew.” Kelley says silently, getting as far away from Tobin as she could muster.

 

**

“Hey Alex, did you and Tobin bone before work?” Kelley asks so casually, Alex almost doesn’t even realize what she had asked.

“What I do with my sex life is none of your business.”  Alex says dismissively, hoping that Kelley would let the subject die.

“Oh my god, you did! I knew you were walking funny today!” and Alex blushes because it was true. “When? There’s no way you had time to stop to her house and then work, you would’ve been late.”

Alex looks down at her plate, toying the noodles instead of providing Kelley is an answer.

“There’s no way you two did it at wor-“Kelley pauses, noting the blush that creeps on Alex’s face.

“Shit! You did! That is totally against company policy.” Kelley exclaims, mostly to get under Alex’s skin.

“It just sort of happened.” Alex says, embarrassed that she was so easily found out.

“As technically your boss, I’m appalled, as your friend, I’m impressed.”

“Thanks Kel.” Alex says sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“isn’t her game tomorrow? She told me she sent you two tickets for us.”

“You’re totally not coming.”

“Aww, why not?”

“Because, I have a post-game plan, and I definitely don’t want you interfering.”

“Have I ever stopped you from getting laid before? Actually, don’t answer that.”

“Fine, you can come, but afterwards, you have to skidaddle.”

“No one says skidaddle anymore.”

**

“What should I weaarr?” Alex groans, aimlessly searching her closet.

“It’s a soccer game, not tea with the queen.”

“I wanna look hot for Tobin.” Alex says simply.

“I’m 99 percent sure she’ll think you’re hot either way.” Kelley says and Alex nods, before smiling at the thought of the last time Tobin had called her hot, and what that conversation had led to.

“You’re right, I’m gonna put on this t-shirt, some jeans, and a jacket in case I get cold.”

“And if you play your cards right, you might get her jersey afterwards huh?”

“You’re gross.” Alex scoffs.

“I’m not the one who did ‘it’ at work.” Kelley rebuts, before receiving the middle finger she deserved from Alex.

**

“So which one’s Tobin?” Kelley asks for about the 5th time of the night.

“I don’t think she’s on ye- Oh! There she is! I think she’s going in!” Alex shouts above the lively atmosphere of the stadium.

And sure enough, Tobin’s number lights up the board and Alex’s heartrate increases tenfold, as if she was actually playing.  Her eyes don’t leave Tobin for the rest of that night, clapping and voicing her approval whenever Tobin does something of mild significance.

“The new girl is kinda good” She hears a voice behind her concur, heart growing with pride.

“And hot too.” And Alex raises her eyebrows at this as well, because technically, the pair of friends behind her weren’t wrong.

Alex tunes out the conversation after that, finding the way Tobin’s calves glistened with sweat far more intriguing.

“Yeah, she definitely pings.” Alex’s ears perk up at this and she almost turns around, if it weren’t for Kelley’s loud protest for a yellow card to be issued to the opposing team.

“Totally, if I get her number, you can be the maid of honor at our wedding.” One of the voices laugh, and Alex finds herself jealous.  Sure, they were complete strangers, and probably joking, it definitely made her upset to think of Tobin with anyone else but her.  She didn’t want to see anyone else but Tobin and she didn’t want to see Tobin with anyone else either.  There was no one she’d prefer to go through both the adversity and joy of a relationship with than Tobin.  Alex didn’t like thinking long term, a self-protecting mechanism so to speak – if you didn’t plan to far ahead, there would be no expectations to be shattered.  With Tobin though, Alex’s daydreams were painted with images of her and Tobin in the long term, there were little Tobins and Alexs running around in their backyard, there was Alex and a little Tobin sitting in the stands watching Tobin kill it on the pitch.  There was Alex and Tobin, _properly tying the knot_ in front of their approving family members, everyone happy courtesy of the atmosphere of love usually provided of a wedding.  There were a lot of things she wanted with Tobin that she couldn’t see herself wanting from or with anyone else and perhaps that’s why, sitting in the stands she thinks that maybe her previous ideas on the dangers of long term expectations were antiquated and she’d happily throw out her fears of the long-term if it meant that there was even just a possibility that she could be with Tobin forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :OOOOOOO  
> finally  
> let me know what you think :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	25. Chapter 25

The final whistle blew, triggering the relaxation of Alex's nerves. Tobin managed to play without incident and Alex was feeling light and happy following her realization in the stands moments before.

She was at Tobin's soccer game. Devotedly watching her love do what it was she loved to do, her life could literally not get any better.

It did though. Alex's eyes expectantly followed Tobin's as Tobin searched the expanse of the stadium obviously looking for her. Alex stands and smiles as Tobin finally reaches her section, flailing her arms haphazardly in efforts to gain Tobin's attention. Tobin's face stretches into a large smile as their eyes meet and Alex throws a thumbs up. She blushes as Tobin sends her a heart in return before blowing a kiss.

  
They stay like that for a while. Happy stares focused on each other before one of Tobin's teammates steal her away leaving Alex with a big pout.

  
"What's wrong?" Kelley starts off in a teasing tone. "Forget you two aren't the only ones in the stadium?"

Alex shoots her a an unamused glance.

"I love my girlfriend okay? There's nothing wrong with a little bit of eye sex, have you seen her?" Alex says deliberately trying to make Kelley uncomfortable. "Don't even get me started on real se-"

"Enough! I've been sufficiently scarred. I'm leaving. Good luck tonight, I have a feeling Tobin's team won't be the only ones scoring tonight." She adds with a wink, not giving Alex the satisfaction of having the last laugh.

  
True to her word, Kelley waves goodbye to Alex after spending a few minutes on her phone; obediently merging into the sea of departing fans.

"Send my love to Tobin, and be safe." She said, with Alex's eyes following her until she could no longer distinguish the body of her best friend.

Following along the trail of the field, Alex watches in interest as the fatigued players drift towards the section of what she assumes are dedicated fans all cheering for their home team who ceremoniously bow as the group sing louder and louder.

The area is all smiles and love as roses are distributed. Tobin gently wraps her knuckles around hers, closing her eyes to take it all in. The fresh aroma of the rose, the perpetually buzzing atmosphere, her first ever professional game - her girl in the stands who came to watch the whole thing. It was all so much, Tobin felt like breaking down right there, in front of everyone, the incessant calling of her name from the sidelines from a myriad of unfamiliar voices prevented her from doing so though. They were children. No more than 8 or 9, calling out to her with markers in their hands, looking for autographs she assumed. Humbled and flattered, Tobin happily made her way over to the children smiling and laughing along the seemingly endless stream of people that wanted her signature on a piece of gear, which she found odd considering she had only just started playing for the thorns.

Reaching the end of the line, Tobin was met with a familiar pair of hands, holding out nothing but an offering of a well deserved embrace which she happily accepted.

"Hey baby" Alex smiled, letting go of Tobin only to take her hands in hers.

"I love it when you call me that."

"And I love you. A lot, more than I originally thought in fact. I'm so proud of you and what you did out here tonight babe." Alex responded, reveling in the way Tobin's eyes lit up as she brought their joined hands to her lips for a slow kiss. Her hazel eyes locked on Alex's silently saying the words she couldn't in such a setting.

"I love you more." Tobin smiled. "And I'll be sure to show you tonight." She added in a whisper, careful of the little ears around.

Alex just chewed at the inside of now red cheeks at Tobin's comment. Knowing she couldn't do much about it here.

"So ... do you have anything for me to autograph? I'm kind of a big deal around here, I signed like two shirts and a poster."

"No I don't. I guess I'll just have to get that jersey from you later tonight."

"Noted." Tobin said, loving the mischievous glister in Alex's gaze.

"Tobin, stop flirting with the fans and come shower please, I can smell you from the half line."

"Allie, this isn't just any fan. This is my girlfriend, my lover, my legal wife, Alex."

Allie's eyes go wide before returning to their normal countenance. "Interesting .." she says, taking in the appearance of the woman she's heard so much about. If it were appropriate, she would pat her friend on the back for picking such a lovely companion.

"Allie - short for Alexandra Long. " She greets, holding out her hand for Alex to accept.

"Wow no way, mine is Alexandra too!" Alex says obviously excited.

"Woah Tobin. I love her already!" Allie smiles and Tobin reciprocates, knowing to two would get along just fine.

"ANYWAYS." Tobin announces, watching as the two already begin to get carried away in conversation.

"We have to go and shower. And I do believe that you, Alex Morgan, have a dinner to be making, as promised." Tobin announces, knowing that if she didn't stop them now, they'd be going for hours.

"Keep it up and you won't be getting any dessert Heath." Alex retorts, leaving Allie in stitches and Tobin wide mouthed in shock.

"I really like her Tobs." Allie says once they're a safe distance away from Alex. Swinging her arms over Tobin's shoulder she adds, "The perfect woman needed to tame you."

  
Tobin feigns annoyance, but on the inside she's the happiest she's ever been. In a matter of months the askew pieces of her life have all managed to come together into something faintly resembling how she had envisioned her life going once she finished college. Of course it wasn't quite the same, she wasn't any where near where she wanted to be in her soccer career and she ended up getting drunkenly married to a woman who hated her guts. She wouldn't change it for the world though. She was in love. She was happy. She was slowly but surely progressing in her soccer career once more. Everything was perfect.

**

Back at Tobin's house Alex had done herself the liberty of letting herself in thanks to Tobin's spare key placed discreetly under the welcome mat. Tobin had texted her a few minutes ago saying she would be on her way as soon as coach gave his post game speech and she could locate her left cleat.

  
Alex, knowing how careless Tobin could be with her things took her time preparing dinner and setting the mood inside of the house. She wanted dinner to be perfect. Although she knew that she could've just picked up McDonald's on the way, let the fries get cold and Tobin still would've called it perfect because she got to spend time with Alex. It gave Alex a great sense of self fulfillment to do nice things for the people she loved.

She plugged her phone into the excessively expensive sound system Tobin had impulsively purchased despite Alex's protest that she could have gotten a similar one for half the price, scrolling to find her favorite Spotify playlist - a sappy one she had put together with Tobin in mind. The chords of Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud begin to flow through the speakers and Alex, now satisfied begins her search for candles so she and Tobin could have a simple candlelit dinner.

After about ten minutes of searching through every drawer and cabinet in Tobin's house TWICE Alex hears the door jiggle and she's upset seeing as she still hadn't found the candles.

Tobin finds Alex on the floor, looking childishly defeated. She stands above her in amusement.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Do you not own candles ?" Alex asks, looking up at Tobin who was freshly showered. Her hair was damp and fell over both of her shoulders giving her a goddess like appeal.

"Yeah, they're right in here." Tobin says bending down in the cabinet right in front of Alex to pull out a box of un touched candles.

"You've got to be fucking with me. I've spent the last fifteen minutes looking for candles so we could have a nice simple candle lit dinner and they're right there!??? I don't want them anymore." Alex dismisses and Tobin pops herself up from the ground to hold her hands out for Alex.

"Get up baby." Tobin says, and Alex complies, not letting go of Tobin once she's on her feet. She pulls her into a tight hug, getting lost in the extreme warmth and comfort provided by Tobin's body being so close to hers.

"You did so well today baby" Alex mumbles into Tobin's sweater.

"Thanks for coming. It really meant a lot to me." Tobin whispers, content to hold Alex in the little bubble they have created in the middle of her kitchen.

"Of course I came. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good." Tobin says and Alex could hear the on Tobin's list.

They stay like that - listening to the steady rhythm of each other's heartbeats until Tobin's ears light up at the song the follows on the speakers.

They lamely away from side to side as Taylor Swift's You Are In Love plays. Every once in a while Tobin spins Alex around loving the way her eyes shine with adoration as Tobin tries but fails to sing the words in a way the normal human ear would find acceptable. Between the butchered lines though Alex hears the next few decades of her life in Tobin's voice. It's all so much. She's so happy she could burst.

"I love you." She says, aligning her eyes with Tobin's.

Tobin doesn't respond. She doesn't need to. The look in her eyes says it all. She instead moves to close the minuscule distance between her lips and Alex's. Humming as their lips connect for what feels like the first time in forever.

"I love you more." Tobin smiles, licking her lips and tasting what vaguely tastes like pasta. "Especially when you taste like my favorite pasta."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Come let me feed you." Alex beckons.

Tobin does as she is told, sitting as Alex brings their two plates setting them down before taking her seat next to Tobin.

"Are you sure you want to be a vet? You would make a great house wife."

Alex rolls her eyes, "No I like being a vet just fine. Besides, everyday is a different challenge, and you never know what's going to happen." Alex says, winking at Tobin.

Tobin's insides heat up at Alex's reference to their encounter in her office a few days ago.

"Maybe we can reenact it for desert." Tobin perks up.

Alex's fork stops mid air as she looks up to Tobin.

"Definitely." She smiles and Tobin giggles out of excitement.

"So" Alex breathes, bringing up what's been on her mind all night. "I was thinking and there's a lot of things I want to do with you. I see you in my life for a long time. I'm really happy with you - I don't want to be with anyone else. I also don't want you with anyone else. I'm hopelessly in love with you and want to spend the good rest of my life with you. I'm not proposing. I'm just letting you know how I feel. When I'm with you, every bad feeling I have disappears and is replaced by a type of happiness only you can bring." Alex finishes, not knowing what to make of Tobin's shell shocked expression.

  
"Woah, when did you think of all of that?"

"At your game. You were on the bench for a good while." Alex teases.

"I'm glad that you said that babe. Because I've been thinking about us too. Literally the other night, I was drinking more than I should and had a great dream about you, me and our kids harvesting vegetables out in the garden." Alex raises her eyebrows but says nothing, so Tobin continues.

"And when I woke up the next morning, even in my terribly hungover state, I knew that a family with you was something that I wanted. I think we should get the annulment. Just so we could tie the knot properly in front of our friends and family. You make me a better person and love me with all four chambers of your heart. I couldn't ask for more. You're perfect." Tobin sighs, leaning over to seal her confession with a kiss.

Alex responds by deepening the kiss before pulling away.

"That was so cheesy." She mumbles against Tobin's lips, kissing her again, this time turning her body and gripping the back of Tobin's neck so she could get a better angle. Alex sighs when Tobin snakes her tongue into her mouth, moaning at the sensation of the warm velvet of Tobin's tongue against her own.

Alex takes Tobin's hands in hers, placing them securely around her hips, to which Tobin holds onto tightly. Alex moves her mouth to Tobin's neck, as Tobin maneuvers to give Alex more access, Alex falls out of her chair, landing with a large thump.

"Fuck."

Tobin quickly gets to her feet, helping Alex up.

"I can't believe you're falling for me again."

"Shut up. And carry me to bed."

Tobin doesn't think twice before lifting Alex bridal style, carrying her all the way up the stairs to her bedroom to continue what they had started at dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been an interesting couple of months ... hello again my friends !!
> 
> Let me know what you think


End file.
